You don't know me, yet you do
by Nezuneko
Summary: "Dude, you are so over-complicating sh t again. She doesn't even remember you." Chad looked at him with an empty face. He got up from the table, still holding his empty bottle. "...and this will stay so." Or will it?
1. Chapter 1

****Author's note:**** This story is somewhat canon-AU-ish... Takes place four years after Chad left KND. Some birth-years were altered, to fit the story (I do not know the exact ages of anyone, aside from Chad and maybe Maurice), Lizzie is human, Nigel did not go to space-stuff and Rachel never knew, that Chad was a double agent all along. Yeah, that's kind of it... If I mess up the high school/junior high stuff please don't be mad. My country's school system is a bit different (much different), so all I have is Wikipedia to lean on. Oh, and another thing: I could not find Maurice's last name anywhere, so I improvised.

 ** **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from KND, nor the rights. I just twist them according to my fantasy. And now, raise the curtains!****

 **1\. Musings**

"And it is important to understand, that Europe did not have any great wars since Napoleon was defeated..."  
Chad was bored out of his skull. He fiddled a bit with his tie, trying to get distracted even for a moment, thinking how he could use the garment as a new weapon, or something... Would be more useful than those dreadful B.R.A.-s they use now, not to mention he was getting tired of putting on something so... pink.  
Mr. Clavington was happily chatting away about World War I., and Chad was well aware, that he should be paying at least a bit of attention, but this was borderline impossible. First and foremost, because the guy was as boring as to watch the paint dry on the wall, second, tonight was selection night when the Teen Ninjas organize a party and choose the few new teens, who could possibly be their allies.  
This would not be such a big deal if Maurice would not have invited Abigail Lincoln.  
 _ **Her**_ best friend.  
Since Rachel got decommissioned (two years, six months and two days ago, not that he counted), he did a marvelous job in avoiding her at all cost. This was a hard task, considering, that they lived on the same street, but none the less, the training, the TN tasks and beating Nigel Uno could distract him enough.  
Although Rachel and Chad had a few years between them (two and a half, NOT that he knew), back in his KND days, he only felt a close attachment to only one operative under his command. Rachel almost had the same circumstances, as he had – minus the crazy, ice shooting parents.  
He met her not long before she was recruited. It was such a simple situation, really... She took out the trash, and he got home from junior football practice. She smiled at him on a particularly horrible day, and she instantly managed to make it at least a bit bearable. They started to talk, she was recruited, and Chad was so happy he had a true friend along the lines of his troops.  
Then he became Supreme Leader, she turned out to be the best damn spy in the entire organization, and they drifted a bit apart. They tried to keep contact, but being undercover meant, that conversation was limited to briefings and information change. Chad hated it.  
He made her global tactical officer not only for her wits, brain, and skills, but because he simply needed someone to be next to him, either serving as his third and fourth eyes by forming a plan, or fending off weird fangirls, or just simply... talk.  
They had small moments of privacy, where they could just be good friends, discussing stuff, that normal kids do.  
And then _**Uno happened**_.  
Nigel Uno started to **talk to her**. This was the first time Chad felt rage bubbling up for practically no reason.  
 **Uno.**  
He knew, it was stupid to be angry at a boy, who was even younger than Rachel, but still. Chad needed one hell of a self-control not to say anything nasty to her regarding their relationship. To top it all off, Nigel thought of him as his role model. He even spent time with him, and he could not find an issue with the kid. Chad hated that too.  
 **Uno...**  
So he stayed silent, trying to enjoy Rachel's company, but Uno kept on coming back to their conversations.  
"Did you know, that Nigel could defeat a whole army of ice cream truck drivers?" she asked once astonished "I knew, he was good, but not this good..."  
"Nigel said, he could salvage some of the Delightful's cake this year, then he gave some to me..."  
In moments like these, he just stayed silent, gritting his teeth in anger.  
 **U** n o **...**  
Rachel must have realized his mood, as she changed the subject to her little brother, and Chad could feel his anger slowly disappearing.  
Days went by, and Chad got more and more attached to the memories he shared with her. Like going out for ice cream with Rachel and the rest of the KND leadership, or simply leading an ambush with her, eating lunch, debriefing, and he realized, he does not want to forget these. His decommission day got nearer and nearer, and he started to panic. He will not remember anything from all of this.  
What he built up.  
What he created.  
 _What he felt_.  
This will be robbed from him. Just because of some stupid rule.  
And Rachel will not be there for him.  
She had the highest chance to be elected as Supreme Leader after he is gone, and as such, she will not leave the Moonbase. After that?  
Will she miss him?  
Will she be talking to him, will she be _allowed_ to talk to him?  
The possibility of losing her simply hurt too much.  
Then he got the opportunity to be a teen undercover agent. He could keep his memories, all of it. Chad was overjoyed. Then the details as of how he will depart from the lines of Kids Next Door were told by Numbuh Infinity, and his happiness withered away in an instant.  
He had to be the villain, had to act as if he would spit in everything's eye he built up with Rachel and the others.  
Everyone will hate him.  
Scratch everyone, RACHEL will hate him.  
At that time, losing his memories vs. keeping them, but act as an ass was the toughest decisions he made, and there was simply no right choice. In the end, he decided to go undercover, protect her from afar, and from what he could fend off, keeping her memory as a reason to fight. But every time they met on the battlefield, her eyes were full of betrayal and hatred towards him, and he simply broke under the pain.  
Avoiding her.  
Not looking at her.  
Not asking about her.  
He could do it successfully for years, and he continued this habit even after he got the news, that Rachel was decommissioned. She was accepted to a high school on the other side of town, which made avoiding her a bit easy. The problem was not solved, though, as they still lived in the same street.  
Despite these obstacles, he managed not to meet her, but Rachel's memory did not go away. It stuck with him just like a mocking ghost. He dated a few girls briefly, but eventually, they were not good enough to dim Rachel.  
At this point, he was angry with her.  
He wished he could let go all of his memories just as she did, but there was no possibility for that. So the practices, the ambushes, the sabotages stayed, coupled with the constant absence of her.  
Sitting in the world's most boring history class, he briefly considered the 'what if'-s. What if Abby brings Rachel (not good), or if Abby brings Rachel and Uno (Nope. Just. Nope.). He eventually forced his thoughts in a different direction, tuning out Rachel with years of practice, but he knew very well: for a few hours of peace he will pay with yet another dream of her. Or a nightmare. It is a matter of viewpoint...

Rachel hummed, as she opened her locker after her last period.  
Paaarty _,_ paaarty _, imma be fabulous..._ \- she hummed to herself, while she packed the needed books for the weekend.  
She checked her watch, noting that there is still enough time to make a quick dinner for her mother - if she can arrive tonight - and drop Harvey off at his friend's house, before meeting up with Abby.  
"Oy, princess!" she heard from behind her opened locker door. She closed it, and faced none other than the infamous Maurice Walsh himself "Heading home?"  
"Yup" she beamed "I will have to get stuff done before I could get to your house tonight."  
"Let me guess, being a nanny and a cook?" Maurice wiggled his eyebrows. Rachel rolled her eyes, closing her locker, heading to the entrance with her companion.  
"An awesome cook, mind you." nodded the blonde girl.  
"As I said before, McKenzie, tasting is believing."  
At the entrance, they parted their ways.  
"Nine o'clock, sharp, McKenzie, don't be late! And bring me a present!"  
Rachel laughed it off, knowing _exactly_ what he meant, turning to head home.  
She was glad, Mau could get himself together.  
They knew each other through Abby, more accurately, Abby's sister, Cree. She and Mau were an item until their messy breakup. Rachel knew only so much. Abbs did not like to mention her sister, and Rachel did not force her to spill.  
Her ride rolled in, and she took it absentmindedly. Sitting next to the window, Rachel met yet again with a weird sensation, that something is missing from her life, not knowing, what.  
Certainly not Nigel.  
As much as she liked him back then, their thing was over and done. He did not have time for her, while seemingly having time for everything else. Being late from dates, or not showing up at all, saying a lame excuse, doing everything all over again. It was okay in the beginning, but as time progressed, so wanted Rachel their relationship to progress (possibly from square one), but that somehow fell away. She could not remember what was the last straw, but she simply did not want to wait around.  
As far as Rachel could remember, the breakup was not that devastating as she pictured her first breakup to be. She told Nigel straight, that she cannot do this, he seemed to be accepting it calmly, and they parted ways. Knowing that he was on good terms with Abby, it was a bit awkward to tell her the news, but Abs did not make a fuss about it. Although it was a bit foggy to remember...  
She arrived at her street, and the familiar feeling of something missing from her life returned full force. Rachel tried to force her brain to work on the missing part, like, a dozen times a day, to no avail. It must have been important once, but there was something, closing it out from her mind...  
She stood at her door, still looking around her street, searching for a hint, a clue, but just like for the last four years, she came up with no answer at all.  
"What are you doing, idiot..." she muttered under her nose, opening the front door, entering the house.  
She started to prepare a quick meal just in case her mother arrives today late in the evening. Her lawyer schedule was always all over the place. The woman had to work late, but tried to be the best mother for them. She was at every sport or school event, tried to work hard to raise Rachel and Harvey, and they loved her for that. The siblings did small chores around the house to make life for her a bit easier, and Rachel grew, she tried to learn more and more tricks from their cleaning lady, babysitting her brother, learning together with him. This almost zeroed her social life. Thank God, Harvey was an extroverted kid, who had a lot of friends. Sometimes she could drop him off at one, and she could go out with Abby. Just like today...  
Night rolled around fast. Mr. Higgs, one of Harvey's friend's father took the boys home from school, so Rachel had the afternoon for herself. She left a quick note to her mother on the table along with the dinner set, checked the lights, and closed the door.  
 _Off to Abby's!_ \- she thought, almost skipping her steps.  
For a brief second, she wondered, why she felt giddy. They went together with Abby to some parties, but Rachel did not feel such buzz at all. Before she got on the bus, she looked back at her street, still trying to make it spill the image, or person, or feeling she was missing. And as always, it came up with nothing.

Abigail stood in front of her mirror studying herself in full battle gear, as she called her outfit for tonight.  
 _I look nothing like her... Not a single bit_ \- she thought.  
She was already done with preparations and was waiting for Rachel to arrive.  
Abby thought, that once she was "done" with KND, Cree would at least try to be civil with her.  
She tried to be a good sibling, she really did. Even tried to accept the fact, that Maurice and Cree were together. Accepting to see him every now and then coming out of Cree's room in the morning, which meant only _**that**_. She swallowed her feelings, pretending she didn't care.  
After her pretended decommissioning from the KND, Cree's still distanced herself from her younger sister. So much so, that when Abby found out, that Cree was seeing someone behind Maurice's back, the braided Lincoln girl called Cree out on her rudeness. This caused their relationship to get even worse. They stopped pretending in front of their parents, and to be honest, Abby felt her shoulders a ton lighter, and she _hated_ it.  
She really missed the old days, but learned the hard way, that you cannot get everything you want. Not her sister back, not Maurice.  
Abby tried to be content with the current situation. Even though Cree and Mau split up, she held an awesome friendly relationship with him, trying to step over her silly crush. If she could get Rachel's shit together after Chad threw goo in their face, her shit shouldn't be such a hard task either. So far, she took one step forward, sliding two steps back.  
She checked her makeup one last time and exited her room in a relatively good mood.  
"Going out, honey?" her father asked, peeking from the newspaper.  
"Yup."  
"Do you have everything with you?"  
"Yup"  
"Even that?"  
Abby sighed exasperatedly.  
"Yes, dad, even the teargas spray." She took it out of her bag, showing it to her father, shaking the bottle to prove, it is full of tears from hell.  
"Good girl. Have fun!"  
She went to the living room, plopping down on the couch, flipping through Facebook and every other site. Her finger stopped at a picture of Nigel and Lizzie. They seemed to be together again. It was damn time Nigel matured enough. He needed the wake-up slap from Lizzie and Rachel to see what he did wrong, and how he can correct it.  
She remembered one of their conversations with Rachel back in their KND days on the Moonbase, as they came back from a particularly rocky mission. She saw, that Nigel and Rachel were not in their best shape relationship-wise, and Rachel sported some major dark circles under her eyes.  
They all suffered at the loss of Numbuh 274, but Rachel was the one, who was damaged the most. As she took over the KND, tried to get everything back afloat, changing all the security codes, updating the security systems. Nigel was by her, helping, and after Lizzie broke up with him, Rachel and Nigel just... kinda... happened. On the outside, Numbuh 362 was the strongest female leader, but there were small moments of weakness, that only Abby saw...

 _"I am tired, Abby" Rachel whispered "So tired."_  
 _Numbuh 5 looked at her, not saying a word. They were in her Moonbase office, doors locked. They both felt extremely drained, down and out, so they organized themselves an impromptu sleepover, to just talk it out. They both were in their PJs, sipping on a mug of hot chocolate._  
 _"Being_ agified _, losing comrades, the battling all day every day... I just..." the blonde girl continued in a small voice "I just want to rest, and never look at this again. After Chad left, I wanted to find someone I can hold onto, but being with Nigel drains me even more. And I am a horrible person for saying this."_  
 _Abby opened her mouth to say something, but she simply closed it again. She saw it. Nigel and Rachel tried this thing between them, but it just... didn't buzz. She hated Lizzie for hurting him back then. She thought, that when the time comes, and Rachel does dump Numbuh 1, or the other way around, she will be furious with the one, who left the other, but instead, she only felt sad, that the two of them could not work their stuff out._  
 _But what is there to work out anyway? - Abby thought - Numbuh 1 is still focusing on KND, something, Rachel just wants to let go, and Numbuh 1, being himself, does not see this at all._  
 _"I want to be decommissioned." Rachel said longingly "These are horrible words, but this is the truth."_  
 _Abby hugged her, as her sister used to hug her when she was sad or felt terrible after an arctic base training day. She should say something, that could comfort her best friend, but nothing came out of her mouth. What could she say anyway?_  
 _"It's still half a year away, is it?" She asked instead._  
 _Rachel nodded._  
 _"But don't worry. I will not let anyone down or anything, I don't want to be the blonde ditz who just flies away, when things are rough, I will fight just as I should..."_  
 _Abby stopped Rachel mid-rambling._  
 _"You didn't let anyone down. And you_ _ **will**_ _not, I know that. I am just simply sad, that I cannot do anything to cheer you up."_  
 _Rachel mustered a half smile, sipping on her chocolate._  
 _"You don't hate me for not being in love with Nigel. That is more than enough for me."_  
 _Abby felt the relief rolling off of Rachel in waves, and she was a bit relieved herself, that even though she could not be a good sister, she manages to be at least good friend._  
 _"Enough of my jibber" Rachel perked up "What happened with you after I left you with Mau for debriefing?"_  
 _Abigail turned a bit redder, but that still worth it, as Rachel giggled a bit._

Abby heard a knock on their door, and she opened it with a big grin on her face.  
"Party?" Rachel asked.  
"Hell yeah, baby!" Abby punched in the air, and sprinting out of the house, dragging Rachel with her.

 ** **Author's note:**** Thanks for reading so far :) This is absolutely an experimental story, so please review. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**2\. Common senseless**

They were already on the bus to Mau's house, when Rachel dared to ask the question.  
"How are things with Cree?"  
She instantly saw the bitterness on Abby's face, which only meant one thing: the sisters were still not on speaking terms with each other.  
"Will she be there?"  
Abby shook her head.  
"She said, that she does not want to be in the same room as Mau **or** I." Abby fiddled with her baseball cap "No idea why she is like this though... For all I know, Mau has more reasons to be angry with her that the other way around..."  
Cree wanted to end their relationship for some time, and Maurice did just like that after Cree was rumored to meet another guy from her school. Maurice did not want to hear if the rumor was true or not, he just broke up with her on the spot. Abby told Cree, that it was a nasty move from her, and since then she was invisible for her older sister.  
"And how are **you** feeling?" Rachel asked.  
"Whaddaya mean?"  
The blonde girl just arched an eyebrow.  
"You know."  
The bus stopped, and they got off, walking to Maurice's house.  
"Look, gurl, he is my sister's ex. Can you picture a messier shit? Not even Wally's room can be compared to that." Abby said.  
"Well, to be fair, you liked him first." Rachel pointed out.  
Abby looked at her like she had said something ungodly.  
"What? I am right..." Rachel shrugged "You told me about him _months_ before Cree even knew he _existed_ "  
Abby shrugged, looking away, checking her attire again. Ripped jeans, a black tube top, with a black baseball cap. Rachel rolled her eyes.  
"Chill, Abb, you look awesome. Mau will not know, what hit him."  
They arrived at the door, where Abby turned to Rachel one last time, raising her index finger.  
"For the last time, sugah, I ain't gonna make the smallest of move on that boi!"  
With that she pushed the door handle, and opened it, taking determined steps into the house.  
"Yeah, sure, whatever you say..." Rachel muttered grinning.

The music was booming inside and outside in the yard also. Some danced, some chatted away, and Maurice was fairly satisfied with the mood. He already hid the TND recorders earlier that transmitted the new Teen Ninja recruit's names to the Moonbase, and to Numbuh Infinity, so the early research after the newcomers could start. Of course, there will be ones, who will not complete the TN training, but better safe than sorry. He already checked everything with Chad, went on another round of checking the devices before the first swarm of people fell through the door.  
Although it was a mission, he could at least relax a bit until the party ends.  
Then he spotted _them_.  
Seemed like Abby could make it (the sudden happiness and a bit sped up heartbeat were only because he already drank a shot with Chad. Obviously), and she was not alone.  
Maurice grinned from ear to ear. Rachel really outdid herself. She donned black, high waist skinny pants, the white, loose, flowing top. Chad Dickson will not know what hit him and where to run. The plan was, into Rachel's arms.  
 _Ooooh, boy, this is gonna be awesome._ \- he thought.  
He rushed to the two new guests.  
"My beautiful ladies, it's a pleasure you made it!" Maurice bowed comically.  
Abby rolled her eyes; Rachel just looked at him with a hint of glee.  
"Well if it is you, who invites us, Abby is always happy to drag me along," she said.  
"Hey, gurl, that was not cool!" Abby nudged her, somewhat redder.  
Maurice flashed them a charming smile.  
"Come inside, ladies, make yourselves at home, drink, have fun, whatnot, I will be back in a drink or two"  
Then he vanished into the crowd, sneaking a glance back at Abby, who was now shaking her head at something Rachel said to her.  
He instantly started to search for Chad, finding him in the kitchen. His best friend was opening a bottle of beer, talking to some of his football teammates. He popped up on Chads left, shook hands with the guys. After appropriate bro-time, he dragged the blond captain off to the other end of the room.  
"Dude, Abby is here." he rushed it out.  
Chad arched an eyebrow, taking a sip from his drink. Chad was well aware of Maurice's not so subtle crush on the younger Lincoln girl, so he could not understand the sudden need to announce her.  
"Good for you, you know the drill, dive, catch, keep."  
"...and she brought someone."  
"Kill, dive, catch, keep?" Chad offered as an alternative.  
"It's Rachel."  
Chad's hand stopped mid-motion, looking at Marice as if he grew a second head.  
"What?" he managed to ask in an even tone. Maurice grinned, and nodded "And you have nothing to do with this, by chance, right?"  
The dreadlocked teen shrugged.  
"Abbs would have come anyway, and I guess I did not mention to her, that you will be on duty tonight, and she needed company?"  
Chad looked at him with struggle and annoyance.  
"You know, I want to let her go, and you are still butting in?"  
"Oh yes, you did an awesome job in trying letting her go, dear _Taking-What-Should-Be-Mine_ " Maurice retorted, somewhat satisfied, that Chad's ears turned bright red "Look, it's your choice whether you are doing anything or not. I am just saying, that you have a chance to at least be in the same room as Rachel without her trying to strangle you. What you do with this chance, is your thing."

Chad saw his best friend leaving the room, serving up some drinks, and acting as a host to the party, as he should.  
He checked the living room and the yard, obviously _not_ looking for Rachel. He found Abby and her near the makeshift dancefloor in the yard, drinks in hand, talking to some of Abby's and Rachel's classmates, having a good time. Chad leaned to the doorframe, enjoying the minute just staring at her.  
She was now sixteen, looking as cute as ever, and damn sexy in that outfit, whatever she wore.  
How long has he been avoiding her?  
 _Too long, maybe?_ \- a small voice in him offered.  
 _Well, then a few more years would not hurt._ \- he decided, trying to turn away.  
 _It will._ \- the voice concluded before Chad could shut it out.  
He reinforced his determination, going back inside. He knew, even if she is single now, she will find her way back to Uno. He did not want to assist in that particular event.  
 _Besides... she does not even **remember** , that I **exist**._ \- he thought, taking a big gulp from his drink. This party started to suck even more...

Abby bumped into Maurice as she was on her way to the kitchen.  
"How's the dove?" Maurice asked.  
"Just keep Blond McIdiot away from her, and it will be cool." Abby answered slightly annoyed "Why didn't you tell me he is on duty tonight?!"  
"If I tell you, would you have invited her?"  
"Not in a bazillion years."  
"That's right."  
Abby was as much annoyed with Mau as much as she liked him. He only had good intentions, Abigail was sure of it, but there was a decent chance, that it will backfire.  
"You don't know, how hard was to hold her together until he decommissioning," she tried to reason "Do you have any idea, what other disasters can this cause?!"  
"You already know the truth about him, as do I. He is a good guy, sweets, he just needs a chance."  
Abby arched an eyebrow, crossing her arms, and Maurice used all his willpower not to check her out. Again.  
 _She is Cree's sister. Your ex's baby sister. Or my ex's **babe** sister? FOCUS!_ \- he scolded himself.  
"Even if you don't like it, I will give him a chance to get his shit together." Maurice said, not giving up "I hoped you would help me."  
Abby seemed to struggle. This point Maurice simply decided to play dirty. He leaned in closer, fully aware, that he entered Abby's personal space, totally ignoring how right it felt to him doing so.  
"Just think it through, sweets." he whispered in her ear, seeing the goosebumps arise on her neck.  
 _Score_. - he thought.  
Abby took a deep breath, steering her will not to get fooled by Maurice's charm, failing miserably.  
"Whatever..." she managed to utter before she escaped back to the yard, the purpose for her trip to the house forgotten.  
 _Well, she didn't say that I shouldn't do anything..._ \- Mau thought, as he came up with the first few steps of his plan.

Chad sat down on the terrace, where he had a perfect view of the yard, still determined not to look at one certain someone, but not strong enough to go inside.  
He felt like an idiot, for torturing himself.  
She rejected him.  
He craved her.  
Life was cruel as hell.  
He felt Maurice plop down on the chair next to him. The dark-skinned teen poked Chad in the ribs slightly, motioning with his head to the dance floor, where Abby and Rachel were fooling around, moving in time with the music, but in the same time spoofing all those dancers in the music videos.  
"Look at that fiiine scene, man" Maurice grinned, eyeing Abby.  
"Whatever" Chad shrugged, tired of explaining why a possible relationship with your ex's sister can cause a mess.  
Like he would be one to talk... when it comes to shitty circumstances, he grades on a curve... He sneaked another glance at his former KND super spy (No, not his. She was never his girl in the first place). Swaying hips, a smile that could melt a fricken iceberg... Was Nigel drunk or high, when he dumped her?  
"Nu-uh, bro, **she** dumped **him** ," Maurice said nonchalantly.  
"What?" Chad did not realize he said his question out loud. Deep inside he cursed his thoughts, but outward he kept his cool as if blurting out his mind was his intention in the first place.  
"Told you."  
"Hm."  
"That's it?" Maurice looked at him with as much suspicion as one can muster.  
Chad put on his best 'I have no idea what you are talking about' face.  
"Feed this to Cree, dude... That girl believes whatever the hell anyone says to her, trust me on that." the former KND operative grinned. He knew that his best friend loved Rachel ever since he grasped the meaning of the word.  
The blond boy shrugged, looking back at Rachel, still musing over the fact, that she ended things with Uno. What happened? How?  
Uno and Rach seemed like _the sure thing_. Through thick and thin, the two leading figures of the KND, and Chad was bittersweetly proud of Rachel and at the same time, he felt… well THAT, what a thirteen-year-old boy could not name back then. Or would not, because you know… _girls_.  
He left the KND to work undercover. No one could know anything about the true reason for him switching sides. He knew, what that meant for him, for Rachel, for **them** , if there was anything like that, but it still stung to see the betrayal and sadness in Rachel's eyes. She took lead in the KND, and Chad asked Numbuh Infinity to keep him updated about her leadership.  
Then she got together with _**Uno**_ of all people.  
It was the universe's way saying: Well if you fuck something up, drink your cocktail to the bottom, boy! So he did. On every mission, where he saw Nigel, Chad felt the tempting need to simply knock out his rival cold. Was he even his rival? Chad was miles behind the start line, while Uno was the resident superstar...  
But in the end, he always held himself back. His hands were always stopped at the last minute. Picturing Rachel being more furious with him, dressing Uno's wounds (like she did with Chad's before his thirteenth birthday), her hating him even more, it simply froze him. That was what Abigail noticed back then...

 _"For someone, who 'hates brats like us', you sure go soft on Numbuh 1"_  
 _Chad turned around to see a rather relaxed Abigail Lincoln leaning against the school wall._  
 _It was afternoon, the classes and even practice has ended, and he was the last one to leave the lockers. That's when the younger Lincoln sibling found him. He gritted his teeth, intending to ignore the eleven-year-old, but the girl followed him as he tried to get away from her._  
 _"Numbuh 5 is almost sure, that this has nothing to do with Numbuh 1 at all" she continued mercilessly, determined to push all of his buttons at the same time "So why are you less of a pain in the hole these days?"_  
 _"Why do you care?" Chad turned around abruptly, mouth pressed into a thin line "Just be happy, that I don't tie a knot from your scrawny little chicken legs..." He intended to leave her on the spot._  
 _"Numbuh 362 is my friend, you know. And what she knows, I know too." Abby continued._  
 _"Like she would anything..." Chad murmured, not looking back "Anything else?"_  
 _Abby sighed exasperatedly, like when she needs to accept the fact, that Numbuh 1 is a total idiot, without any common sense. Chad made the decision to throw goo to the fan, and now he is the one who is acting like he was offended..._  
 _"Look, Numbuh 5 don't wanna be a jerk on this one, but the fact is, my_ gurl _will be decommissioned the next month. Don't make a fool outta yourself, and for sure don't act like the gracious, noble prince, who has mercy on someone, when in reality you wanna press Nigel's guts out of his mouth."_  
 _Chad clenched his fists, cursing Abby for being the witty, smart little brat that she was._  
 _"You messed it up back **then**." she continued in a somewhat understanding, yet accusing tone, and Chad tried to swallow the lump in his throat "Sparing Numbuh 1 only because he is Rachel's lovey-dovey won't earn you any plus points by her now."_  
 _Then she simply just left, leaving him by himself, and Chad had no idea, if this was Rachel's way to say that she did not want anything to do with him, or simply Numbuh 5 was just helping him realize, that no matter what, he really did screw up the one thing he did not want to lose._

After that, Rachel let herself be decommissioned.  
Just like that.  
He saw her the day after her thirteenth birthday. She looked so much younger, and she got a bounce in her steps, that only those knew, who did not take part in any war – they were soldiers after all – and the girl looked so... free.  
They met on the street, and Rachel just brushed past him, not even giving him a glance. That was when he realized: she let all the memories of her KND-days go. She even let their memories go.  
A day after that there was a fight between the KND Sector V and the Teen Ninjas. It took Maurice, Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 2 to separate him and Nigel from beating each other to a pulp. Chad lost it, blaming Nigel for everything that ever happened between him and Rachel. Meanwhile, Abby just looked at him, like someone, who still understands the feelings, he had but still despises him for acting the way he acted.  
That was the night Chad swore not to ask about Rachel ever again, although he knew for a fact, that the KND took Numbuh 5 out of Sector V to serve as a guard and stable point for her, and fend off any organizations that would want to recruit her.  
And now, here they were... Life was indeed an ass...


	3. Chapter 3

**3\. Picked up threads**

Rachel laughed, fanning herself with her hands after she dragged Abby away from the floor, taking a big gulp from her cold cocktail. Then she felt it, a little tingling on the back of her neck like someone was watching her.  
Trying to appear nonchalant, she looked around slim glass in her hand. That's when she saw _him_.  
It was dark to see him fully, but she could make out some features. Blond hair, handsome features. He was sitting next to Maurice, and at that moment, he stared directly at her. She blushed, and turned away, thanking the dim lighting for concealing her flushed face. Rachel felt like she found an answer to her questions, the feeling of constant missing has subsided for a moment. She turned to Abby.  
"Who is he, sitting with Mau?" she asked.  
Abby was confused for a moment until she could find Maurice, with his unknown friend.  
"Uhm..." the dark-skinned girl started, squinting in Maurice's direction "No idea, why?"  
Rachel shook her head.  
"No reason, just... I did not see him before" she said, not mentioning her funny feeling.  
"We could always ask Mau..." Abs winked.  
"No, no! No reason!" Rachel did not understand why she switched to panic mode all of a sudden "He is just new, that's all."  
Abby shrugged, turning away. Before Rachel could do the same, she looked back at the terrace, but the blond boy vanished, and she felt a wave of unshakeable disappointment.

 _She noticed him._ \- Maurice grinned under his nose.  
"Wipe that off" Chad said through gritted teeth.  
"What? You were checked out... Why don't you talk to her?" Mau asked him.  
Chad just snorted.  
"First, she does not even remember me. Second, we did not even meet since she was decommissioned. Not once."  
Maurice arched an eyebrow.  
"How the hell did you manage to do that? You live almost next to each other..."  
"Years of experience."  
The dreadlocked teen let out an amused laughter.  
"Dude, you are _so_ overcomplicating shit again. She doesn't even remember you."  
Chad looked at him with an empty face. He got up from the table, still holding his empty bottle.  
"...and this will stay so."  
The blonde retreated to the kitchen, determined, to drown his every thought in alcohol.

Maurice shook his head, awaiting some God-like miracle to get his friend to come to his senses. He saw someone get closer and closer to him, and the terrace light illuminated Abby in all her glory  
"Hey, stranger, you got lonely." he heard. Abby winked at him, occupying Chad's place.  
My personal God-Miracle-Happening. - Maurice thought.  
"Abby, my sugar sweet..."  
"Nu-uh, you ain't gonna buy me with your verbal smooching Walsh..."  
 _That was shot down pretty fast..._ \- Maurice thought, still amused by Abby's no shit attitude.  
"Come on, I am kind of done with Chad's whining, please?" he batted his lashes.  
Abby's face got serious in an instant, and she started to search for Rachel in the crowd, relieved a bit, that she could find her by herself talking to one of her classmates in the yard, near the dancefloor. She looked at Maurice, with a contemplating gaze, if she would want to determine if he is trustworthy enough or not.  
Then she sighed as a sign of making a decision.  
"You know, that she _wanted_ herself to be decommissioned back then, right?"  
"Yup."  
"But do you know _why_?"  
"Because she got thirteen, and she is a rule obeying operative? Nothing like... We Know Who?"  
Abby arched an eyebrow, simply deciding that she will not allow him to cut the edge of the story with attempted humor.  
"This was one reason. The other was that she just wanted to forget everything. Everything that reminded her of him. She was devastated, when he left, not knowing his real reason, and before you start, I do understand why he left. But back then, I just wanted to punch him into oblivion." - and she signaled to the direction Chad was heading to.  
Maurice was confused. Wasn't Rachel like... in love with Nigel Uno? Then again, if that was the case, why did she break up with him? They should include communication skills as a basic training point in KND camps, for Zero's sake.  
Still, he did not want to let his plan to reconcile these two go. During the years they served in the Teen Ninjas, he could understand Chad just a little bit better. So much so, that he considered him as one of his best friends. The blonde even stood beside him, when he dumped Cree, trying to help them not to bring their personal issues into the team, and boy there were some nasty personal issues...  
Chad helped him get his stuff together, and Maurice wanted to repay the favor.  
"She was honestly hurt when Blondie Prince Charming seemingly threw shit to the fan." Abby said, "So much so, that she tried to close him out from her life, simply by getting on ship Nigel."  
"Damn"  
"Kinda"  
"And she doesn't even know, that he..."  
"She did not know, Nigel did not tell anyone. Besides, Rachel is decommissioned, Mau. Remembers nothing, and she is happy so. I am glad, that she is at peace, at last, that is even why I volunteered to guard her. Getting her mixed up with Chad again would raise a number of questions, at the Global command, not to mention, that even the decommissioning can be undone... No wonder, that strong emotional connections are treated with caution."  
Maurice pulled his mouth, his mind rattling with full force how to get Abby to cooperate with him.  
"What if I propose an option, and let life itself decide?" he asked.  
Abby crossed her arms, eyeing him suspiciously, and Maurice found that cavity giving sweet.  
"Listening" she squinted her eyes.  
Maurice leaned in closer to her to explain his plan, and Abby needed all her skills not to get lost in his cologne. The plan was fairly easy to follow, but truth to be told, she would have even believed him if he said, that the sky is yellow, and the ground is made out of cotton candy.  
"Fine. But if I have to nurse a crying Rachel back to her feet again, I am going to gut the two of you." Mainly you. Without. A. Second. Of. Hesitation."  
Maurice winked, leaned closer again.  
"I would like to see that happen, Abs" he said with his best 'try me girl' voice. Gosh, her scent was amazing...

Chad got another bottle of beer, and he was heading back to Maurice, just to find, that he was not at the terrace as Chad thought he would be.  
The blonde asked a random dude (Dennis, maybe?) if he saw him, and the boy was directed to the backyard. With bottle in hand, he headed to the terrace, from where he could see Maurice sit with someone at the garden table, under the rose bower.  
He darted towards him, and whoever sat with him. Maurice turned around to face him and began waving like the plane directing people on the airports.  
"Hey, man come, sit down with us!"  
Chad stopped mid-track, as he saw, who Maurice sat with. Abby (naturally) and... _Rachel_.  
Bolting was not an option, and he wanted to bang his head into the nearest wall. Putting on his best neutral-curious face, he walked to the bench where Maurice sat, and took the spot next to him, facing Rachel, but trying to avoid direct eye contact.  
"Hi" he said.  
"Hello" Rachel chirped, with a smile on her face "Are you a friend of Maurice?"  
Chad felt like someone has kicked him in the guts, and almost got up, but Maurice nudged him a bit.  
"I... Uh..." Chad started, but one look in Rachel's eyes, and the words simply just would not come to his tongue. Maurice filed it away for later teasing for later teasing, but for now, he cut in.  
"Yup. One of the few. Chad, this is Abigail and Rachel. Girls, this is my best friend, Chad."  
Rachel smiled again.  
"How can you endure this boy, dude?" Abby did as if she would also see him for the first time.  
"Sometimes it is harder than it looks." he gritted out, looking at Maurice with just a hint of murderous intention, hoping to put the fear of God into him, failing miserably, as Maurice grinned.  
"He just does as if..."  
Rachel and Abby looked at each other amused.  
"What a bromance right there..." Rachel said.  
"You got that right, we have no chance" Abby nodded, turning to Maurice "Isn't that sweet?"  
"Oh, come on, you know, I only have one person in my heart..." He put his hands on his chest somewhat theatrical.  
"Who, Wendy's?"  
"All right, then two..."  
The girls and Maurice laughed, Chad mustered a half smile. He looked at Rachel, not knowing, how to handle her or the situation. Why was Abby suddenly Maurice's partner in preparing a disaster? She should be protecting Rachel. Mainly from him...  
"Where did you get to know each other? I've never seen you before"  
Ha barely registered, that Rachel asked a question.  
"I am... busy most of the time, maybe this is why."  
"Hm..."  
They sat in silence while Abby and Maurice flirted away. Chad could feel shame creeping up on his spine, and wanted nothing more than to be very far away from this pace and erase Rachel's face from his mind.  
"Have we met before?" Rachel seemed honestly curious, but this was the question he did not want to answer.  
"Why do you ask?"  
"I don't know, you seem... like... I... I think I've seen you somewhere..."  
Thank the devil, Maurice was there to make matters worse.  
"You live on the same street, suga'bean."  
Rachel looked at him than at Chad again.  
"Really? How do you know?"  
 _Well, things took a creepy turn really fast..._ \- Chad thought.  
"Abby and I met on the way to you once by coincidence. I was going to meet up with Chad for practice and you did whatever girls do afternoons..." Maurice lied with a straight face.  
Never the less, Rachel bought it. Or let it slide, Chad could not decide by the look on her face.  
"Besides, I am one of those faces" he shrugged.  
Rachel turned to him with scanning brown eyes, just like back then, when she knew, that he had told her a while lie, and contemplated, if she should call him out on his BS, but eventually she let it go, looking back to the house, listening to the music flowing out the open terrace door.  
"I like this song..." she perked up, attempting to subtly change the subject.  
"And I thought gurl has a taste" muttered Abby.  
"Don't act this tough, you know, you like it too" Rachel grinned.  
"Everyone has secrets. This is a heavy burden of living on this earth..." Maurice sighed, taking Abby's hand, kissing it softly "I totally understand your hard life, sweet"  
Rachel produced one of the most epic facepalms in history, saying something achingly similar to 'ohmygoodgod'.  
"Get off my secrets, and dance with me, you idiot..."  
Before Chad could even form the words 'Wait a bit', Maurice was dragged off by Abby, and the blonde boy was left alone with Rachel. His friend only winked, and let himself be led by Abigail.  
Rachel eyed Chad from across the table.

She could feel, that somehow she made him feel uneasy, not understanding the reason for it. She really did not remember meeting him so personally ever, but still had the feeling, that somehow they must have run into each other already in the past. Besides, the feeling of something is missing seemed to subside a bit.  
Never the less, he looked truly handsome. One of those faces her ass...  
"So they just left..." Chad said a bit awkwardly.  
"No reason to be surprised," Rachel said "Abs fell so hard for him, it is a miracle she did not break any bones"  
"Excuse me?"  
Rachel looked at him with glee in her eyes, smiling, and Chad's stomach did a quick trip to his knees and back to its place.  
"It is fairly obvious" she shrugged "Although it is a bit complicated with her sister and all. Cree hates her enough already"  
"So you know about that?"  
"I know everything she knows." Chad had some bitter memories regarding this sentence, Abby's eleven-year-old self popped into his mind "We are best friends, after all. And she knows everything about me too."  
Chad nodded, looking away from her, scanning the yard, staying silent.  
Rachel was no idiot. She saw, that for some unknown reason, Chad found her either odd from the start or just not that interesting to talk to. No biggie, there are people, who just don't click. He was not looking directly into her eyes, not starting any conversation... Not even seeming to be interested in her at all. The thought made Rachel feel a wide range of emotions, starting from confusion, ending with sadness.  
"I should go" she stood up quickly.  
"What?" he asked, somewhat frantic, to Rachel's surprise "Why?"  
"You tell me, you are the one, who doesn't want to talk to or look at me..." she said, honestly confused.  
They stood across each other, and Rachel saw how Chad was trying to form anything to say. She did not understand his behavior. They just met, if they don't click, so what? It's not like she is his only option for a conversation, right? But somehow, this made her even sadder.  
"I am sorry, I just..."  
Rachel stopped him mid-sentence, not wanting to hear the end.  
"It's okay, we do not have to be friends just because our friends starting to know each other... kmh... better..." she said, trying to be friendly "Bye, Chad, it was nice to meet you." She smiled politely.  
She turned away, determined to find Abby, and tell her, that she goes home.  
"Wait, Rach, it's not like that."  
Rachel stopped, turning back to him. No one has called her that since she was like... seven or eight years old maybe.


	4. Chapter 4

**4\. Dancing around flames**

Chad almost bit his own tongue off.  
 _Way to go..._ \- he thought.  
"You were saying?" she asked.  
"I said it's not like that. I just... I do not socialize very much."  
He could see, that Rachel is not buying this BS.  
"I mean... uh..." Chad let out a nervous laugh "I am making a complete ass of myself."  
He was somewhat relieved, that he saw Rachel mirrors his expression.  
"It's okay. I also tend to do that" she said.  
Chad was somewhat torn between letting her go and asking her to stay with him all night. He did not want to leave Rachel behind again. It was painful once, doing the same thing twice would be self-gutting, and he was more selfish than to do the right thing.  
 _Besides, who says, it would be the right thing? We are teenagers now. She has no memory of her being the supreme leader, the Teen Ninjas cannot use her for anything, would even have no chance for that, and Abby seems to be at least accepting me being here... What could go wrong?_ \- he thought.  
 ** _EVERYTHING._**  
"Maurice sometimes tends to do this" Chad said with a wry smile "If he goes to meet someone, he arranges for me to be with someone too."  
Rachel arched an eyebrow.  
"Sooooo what you are saying is that I am now the plan B?" she asked with a blank face.  
The blonde boy sighed, deciding that he should dig a hole for himself and his failed communication skills somewhere under the magnolia tree. Why is that he can talk himself out of everything, but when he speaks with Rachel, his brain goes on a vacation? He tried to do some damage-control.  
"C actually," he said, "Plan B was to go home, and bury my social life for all eternity."  
Rachel laughed, and Chad's heart did a small elevator ride from its place to his throat and back.

It was really easy for him to fall back into their old rhythm, as they began to hop from topic to topic, even though he knew her life from A to Z already. They just talked about every random stuff they could come up with, and after five years of pushing away, Chad accepted, that he will not be able to let her go, even if the sky turns green and the grass blue.  
She laughed a lot, like back in the days, making jokes, listening to him, having the same gaze as she did. But Rachel also matured, seemed to be a bit more flexible, than she was back then.  
"So, I bored you out of your skull already with my family and teeeeerrible teenage life." she smirked, "What about yours?"  
"They are... well... they have their own values to live according to..." Chad tried to be as vague as possible.  
Rachel arched an eyebrow, not saying anything regarding the again noticed BS.  
"You should be a lawyer with this phrasing-skill of yours..." she tried a tentative approach  
Chad laughed.  
"It is really hard to say, that I agree with anything they do, or how they do it." Chad saw frozen KND agents lying around all across the globe flashing before his eyes.  
"Maybe they want to do what is best for you, only... I don't know, screwing up the process?" Rachel offered to which Chad grimaced.  
"The road to hell is also paved with good intentions, and look, where it goes..." the blonde boy said looking at her sideways.  
This could be applied to this situation also, Chad mused. What will happen after this night ends? Even if they are talking now, at the moment, the situation looked like this: he is talking to a girl he liked for ages, and Rachel talks to Maurice's friend while he and Abby did whatever they need to do in order to get themselves into a huge mess.  
"You..." Rachel started, nudging his arm a bit with her index finger "are so negative."  
"Or realistic" he looked at her, catching her hand, inviting her to a round of thumb-wrestling.  
"Realistic like a Nolan movie" the blonde girl retorted, concentrating on the match and not to scratch Chad with her nails.

Rachel enjoyed herself and was glad she decided to stay.  
When they talked, touched – that happened a lot apparently since she sat next to him – she felt, that the thing she searched for was found at , or at least she felt less overwhelmed with the need to find her answer.  
Hearing Chad talk and laugh with her made Rachel feel at ease, glancing at him more and more when he was looking away from her, listening intently, and discretely ogling him every chance she got.  
 _How would it feel to touch his hair? Is his face as smooth as it looks? Can you drown in eyes this blue?_ \- she thought, falling out of the rhythm of their wrestling.  
"Rach?"  
She registered the question, but only seconds later, he asked it. Rachel shuddered herself out of her musings, looking at Chad.  
"Huh?"  
Chad looked at their joined hands, as did Rachel, noticing, that she lost the match, as her small thumb was buried under Chad's larger one.  
 _What... how... when..._ \- she thought.  
"You need more practice" he flashed her a charming smile.  
 _You need to be less hot..._ \- she thought, almost losing herself in his sea blue eyes.

Chad saw her blush a bit, looking away, and his brain short-circuited for a moment. For a brief second, he really believed, that he can somehow woo her, erasing Uno's memory in a flash. That reminded him of an important question.  
"Would your boyfriend not be mad, that you just lost against me in an all-deciding thumb-fight?" his gut was clenched from his nervousness because of the answer. He tried to distract himself with another invitation to continue their game with a rematch.  
"Ask him yourself, if you meet him in La-la-land" Rachel shrugged.  
Chad smiled a bit wider than he intended to.  
"How come?" he asked.  
"I had one relationship so far, and I ended it three years ago."  
 _That long?_ \- Chad almost forgot to evade Rachel's thumb-attack.  
"Why?"  
"It didn't click. We tried, but I could not get attached to him that much. It didn't work, so I ended it. I did not want to lead him on or lie."  
"And since then?"  
Rachel looked at Chad, shrugging again, letting a small smile go.  
"Nothing. I am waiting." She locked her gaze with him.  
"For what?" Chad lowered their hands, match long forgotten.  
"The right person, maybe."  
Chad was so close to her, that he could see the small, golden spots in her brown iris.  
"Lucky bastard" he muttered, as Rachel also inched closer, almost meeting his lips.  
"HEY, GUYS!" Maurice jumped in the bower with Abby on his side.

Rachel instantly went beet red, almost jumping away from Chad in embarrassment. What did she think, they almost kissed, what the hell...  
She looked at the boy next to her, who also was a bit dazed, but he regained his straight face almost in an instant. He still held her hand under the table, drawing little circles on her palm, driving her pulse up to the ceiling, but she also tried to put on a 'nothing to see, move along' face.  
"Anything new?" Rachel looked at Abby, trying to also appear nonchalant.  
"I asked our song, mah gurl!" she answered with a bright grin.  
"If it is the Rainbow Monkey theme song, we are **_so_** going home..."  
"Noooooo. Abby has more fantasy than that." Maurice winked.  
Then the track started, and Rachel's eyes lit up like Christmas.  
"This is our song!" Rachel grinned, standing up, and hugging Abby, dragging the girl with her to the dance floor, burning to spill her everything that happened while she was away with Mau. She threw one apologetic look at Chad, briefly looking at Maurice then back to him. This was enough explanation for him, and the football captain produced a half smile and a slight nod, watching as Abby dragged Rachel to the dance floor as the first beats started.  
"What is this?" Chad asked.  
"You know that chick-flick, The Ugly Truth?" Maurice followed Abby with his eyes "Apparently, it's their favorite track from the OST."  
Maurice stood next to Chad, looking at the two girls as they danced to the Spanish tunes. He put on his best Jack Sparrow face, turned to his friend, and wobbled a bit - true to the character, putting his hand on Chad's shoulder.  
"If you were waiting for the opportune moment... that was it." he slurred just like Johnny Depp, following the girls, swirling them in a playful manner.  
 _You were the one, who ruined it in the first place..._ \- Chad thought, and against his brain and common sense, he followed his friend, 'stealing' Rachel, dancing with her in the middle of the floor.  
They moved in tune, as she almost flowed in his hands. Spinning her, guiding her back to him, and leading her to the floor, her hips swaying, and as they danced the sparks that were present before Maurice interrupted them, came to life again. They touched their foreheads as they spun around, Rachel laughing and he just admiring her...

 _They have danced before._  
 _His parents held a Christmas party every year, where they invited some friends and acquaintances from the street. As Rachel's mother was a prominent lawyer in town, naturally Mrs. McKenzie got an invitation too, and as this was a family gathering, she brought her two children with her: Rachel and Harvey._  
 _The siblings held each other's hand as they stood next to their mother, looking up at her with fondness, and Mrs. McKenzie knelt down to them, asking them to be on their best behavior. The two children just nodded. Harvey fiddled with his tie, and Rachel was seemingly uncomfortable in her dress, but still, they hugged Mrs. McKenzie and tagged along with Chad and a group of other kids._  
 _The party was in full swing, when Chad's mother got the 'brilliant' idea, to drag him from the kids, and start to brag about his achievements to Mrs. McKenzie and the other women, hoping to make them jealous._  
 _"And Chaddie just finished his first dance-class year" she gushed "My little cute boy, he was so cute in his tie and suit, and everything... does your little princess dance?" She turned to Mrs. McKenzie._  
 _Chad saw the woman politely smile, and nod._  
 _"She wanted to try it out after we saw the Swan Lake last year."_  
 _"Splendid, isn't it, Martha?" Mrs. Dickson turned to one of her 'maid of honors'. The woman instantly started to nod eagerly "Would your daughter like to dance with Chaddie? Of course, she would want to, where is she at?"_  
 _Chad saw Mrs. McKenzie's eyebrows rise a bit as if she would think of a polite way to decline the offer and burn his mother alive at the same time. He instantly liked the woman a bit more._  
 _"I think, Rachel should have a say in this too" Mrs. McKenzie oozed grace and calmness, signaling her daughter to come over to her._  
 _As Rachel arrived, she let out a small smile to his direction as a greeting and turned to her mother._  
 _"Yes, mom?"_  
 _"Would you like to show Mrs. Dickson, how you can dance, sweetie?"_  
 _Rachel shrugged, looking at Chad. He was already her superior on the Moonbase, so if he commanded, then dance it is. She was hesitant, seeing that his face was like hers looked before bedtime when the movie wasn't over._  
 _"Come on, champ, dance with the little lady!" Mr. Dickson echoed, nudging him a bit closer to Rachel._  
 _Chad emitted a sound of defeat and stretched his hand out to Rachel._  
 _As a slow waltz music began, and they followed it with the learned steps somewhat unsure, Chad started to feel less and less_ pressured _._  
 _"I am sorry, my mother brought you into this" he muttered._  
 _"It's okay, sir" Rachel answered._  
 _"Rach, we are off duty tonight, remember?"_  
 _"Yes, I remember, sir."_  
 _"Are you going to call me by my first name ever again?"_  
 _Rachel did as if she would be thinking about it hard._  
 _"If there will be a time for that, you will know,_ _ **sir**_ _."_

They were dancing away, and Rachel felt like this has happened before. He and her...  
He knew how she moved, he knew how to lead her.  
"You are a natural talent, as it seems" she said to his ear.  
She felt him first tense up, take a deep breath and let it out in a small laugh. He spun her out, then in with her back to his chest.  
"One of my few positive traits."  
Rachel still could not shake the feeling of familiarity off. She thought that it would be oh so easy to lose herself in him. Even the shortening of her name sounded sweet from his mouth.  
They must have touched each other even before this night in the past (in very platonic ways, mind you), Rachel was certain. Normally she would be opposed to getting so close to anyone, who was not a friend of hers. _It took Nigel a whole two weeks until he could get even a kiss from her._ Then Chad popped up in her life, and after roughly two hours she cannot separate from him, thinking about what could have happened, if Maurice waits a few seconds with his arrival.  
 _Why the hell is happening to me..._ \- she thought.  
Rachel was by no means an easy going girl, jumping from lap to lap, but **_damn_** , she wanted to throw away every belief she sported until now. She blamed the alcohol and Chad's personality in general for the sudden change, also for her lack of self-control.  
She was suddenly thirsty as hell, licking her lips.  
As Rachel felt Chad nuzzling her neck, she drew in a sharp breath, tensing up with whatever she felt. "Oh, God" she mumbled, turning around, meeting Chad's lips halfway, opening them for his tongue to explore. She grabbed his shirt with one hand, his waist with the other, feeling dizzy, searching for a stable point.  
The blond boy hugged her waist, guiding them out from the spotlight, back to the rose bower.  
They bumped into the table, that resulted in a surprised gasp from her. Chad smirked against Rachel's lips, breaking the kiss for a moment to look at the girl's flushed face. Her pupils were blown black, and he had the suspicion, that so was his, and the heated make-out session continued. Their teeth sometimes collided in the hurry to get more out of the other, push the boundaries a bit further.  
Chad set her on the table, as her legs were starting to fail her, putting his hands on Rachel's face to find a steady point in this spinning world. It's her. It's always been her. Her hands found their way into his hay-blond locks, massaging his scalp.  
"Rach..." he managed to utter before he lost himself in her again.  
Positioning himself between her legs, he trailed a line of kisses to her jawline and collarbone, caressing her face. She let out a strained, small moan.  
She wanted to stop herself, but his physic and kisses were not a helping point. He **was** the football captain all right. Abs and arms with just the right amount of muscle in them to drive her mad. On one side, she did not want him to stop, and the other side flew right out of the window, as her lips were tingling, her pulse almost flatlined from being so fast. His scent filled her senses, numbing her to be the receiving end on Chad's attention.  
Tingling spread from her mouth, buzzed in her pulse, and coiled her stomach. She put her hands on his chest, feeling a strong heartbeat, caressing his abs, coaxing a low growl, that vibrated in her also, melting her bones into a pile of jelly in his hands.  
"Ch... Chad..." she managed to utter.  
"Hm?" he growled from the back of his throat, holding her a bit stronger to himself, letting her feel that he wanted more of her.  
Alarm bells and butterflies went on in Rachel's head, trying to stop her and urging her on at the same time  
"I... ahh..."  
"Yes?" Chad was nuzzling her neck again, planting little bites along the way, then soothing it with more kisses. Rachel was getting lightheaded again but tried to use whatever sense was left in her.  
"I am not..."  
Chad instantly froze.  
She is not what? Comfortable? Is she not trusting enough? Not enjoying it?  
The hazy fog started to lift, and he saw a disheveled looking Rachel with swollen lips, pink cheeks, and all Chad wanted to do is to resume what they started (the bulge in his pants strongly agreeing to this), but Rachel's eyes stopped him. She tried to avoid eye contact, but the boy gently turned her face so their gaze could lock.  
"What is it, Rach? Did I do something wrong?"  
Rachel shook her head.  
"Then what, starshine?"  
 _Damn you and all your_ blabbery _, Dickson, you Taygetus positive idiot!_ \- he thought, hoping, that he did not screw up everything with her old nickname. He had luck. No bells rang.  
"I just... I am not like this..." she said "Going around, reeling up guys, then go to the next party, doing the same... But I kinda passed on the opportunity to prove this to you now, huh..."  
 _You are adorable_ \- Chad thought.  
He put his hand on Rachel's head, hugging her.  
"I can assure you, that there is no reason I would think that" Chad murmured, stroking Rachel's tresses.  
His well raised, well behaving, cute little starshine.  
"It's just that... I don't allow this to anyone. And I _**do mean**_ anyone. Just you... You... confuse me to no end. I feel like I know you... Like my own hand. It is so scary and weird, and it must creep you out to no end, and now I am scaring you away, what the hell is wrong with me, and I am still talking..." she looked absolutely out of it, rambling on "It's just... I look at you, and...It is really easy to think, that I know you long enough to... let myself be... like... uh..."  
Chad started to stroke her hair again to calm her down, and in an instant, she was silent, relishing his touch, putting her hand on his as Chad touched her face.  
"I will not do anything until you ask me to do." he said kissing her forehead softly, enjoying her sighing in contentment.  
"And you are not creeped out because of me?" she asked still a bit unsure  
If only you would remember, why I am not. - the blonde boy thought, shaking his head.  
"Maybe we did know each other in a past life" he winked at her "We were soldiers, you were the toughest of them, saving my ass and so on..."  
Rachel let out a nervous laugh, sliding her arm around Chad's waist again.  
"You did not quote Mulan just now, right?"  
Chad sighed, feeling some bitterness mixing up with the sweet taste in his mouth.  
"Busted..." he whispered, kissing Rachel, trying to chase the bitterness away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Hi my awesome readers! I am terribly sorry for not updating for so long, my muse simply decided to go on vacation because of reasons... **HERE COMES THE** **MOST IMPORTANT THING, LIKE EVER:** Thank you for the reviews you left, and for the clicks, I really appreciate, that you took the time to leave a comment, and the kind words :) And now, on with the show:

 **5\. Instincts**

"Why didn't we bet?!" Maurice snickered "Oh, I remember, I never bet on sure things!"

Abby rolled her eyes, looking at Rachel and Chad, as they entered the house hand in hand.

"Aren't they just adorable" she said dryly "Listen, Walsh, my previous statement still stands. If mah gurl has a broken heart, you and Blondy Prince have broken spines."

"Sure, sure, momma tiger, sure" Maurice nodded, guiding her to the terrace, leaving his hand on the small of her back.

His touch was warm and welcomed, but Abby felt the small sting of guilt because of her sister. As the minimum amount of alcohol, she consumed started to fade, her smile also started to go away with it. Maurice noticed her changed mood, stopping in his tracks, looking at her.

"Either you should drink more or stop overthinking things" he tried to play off the situation jokingly.

Abby did not say a word, looking at him. Maurice felt her gaze on himself, but he did not want to talk about serious things. Why can't she just enjoy them together?

"What are we doing, Mau?" she asked, and her confused, strained tone almost hurt him. Almost "What do you want with **me**? You were together with my sister, and now, you are fooling around with me? You know, how messed up this is?"

Maurice let her go, turning to her. If serious she wants, that she gets.

"You sound just like Dickson..." he said, wrinkling his brows in a mix of frustration and tiredness.

"Well, listen to him, tha boi can like... write the encyclopedia of Messed Up Shit!"

Maurice felt like he was being buried alive. If anything, the pressure on his chest indicated that, and now he had enough. For three years, he did as it was expected, but he had enough. Who cares if he wants to go out with Abby?!

"So, I should just what, stop liking you? Just like that?" he saw Abby's eyes widen ever so slightly, but at this point he was too pissed off at the situation the KND and TND created "And what is that, if not messed up? I know you like me too, then what is the problem?!"

"Cree..."

Maurice sighed. He knew Abby from their days back in Sector V, he knew very well how close they were with her sister, but as Cree pulled the teen-bitch card, Abby and Cree drifted apart. Maurice was hundred percent sure, that Abby became the mature, independent person she is today, as she realized, that her sister is gone.

 _He lied in bed with Cree after yet another… session of theirs, and he was yet again wallowing in guilt, and some level of self-hate._

 _As he started this undercover mission with the TND, no one mentioned him that he will have to be this intimate with Cree. As he made his reports to Numbuh Infinity, Maurice pointed out, that at some point, having sex with Cree in inevitable, but Infinity simply waved it off, by saying:_

 _"You will have sex at some point in your life. Why not now?"_

 _Infinity's distant view of something so intimate threw Maurice a bit off guard. Of course, he was curious about the matter, and thought about it (more often than he was comfortable to admit), but he never saw Cree's face mirror in his thoughts. Not. At. All._

 _Fights alongside with Abby seemed to be difficult these days. Watching her was the sweetest view ever, hearing her brain rattle with battle-plans was entertaining, her laugh and good mood was contagious, and as he listened to her more often, Maurice realized, that he made a mistake. First time in his carrier, true, but he immediately started with fancying the wrong-fricken-person._

 _But then he noticed the small signs._

 _The fact, that Cree showed him off to Abby, rubbing it in, that she has something her sister does not, was not new. The older Lincoln-girl had this habit that Abby learned to ignore._

 _But for the shortest blink of an eye, he could see how Abby' face was darker, when she saw him leave Cree's room, how she needed a minute to muster a smile when they were in one room, and Cree was all over him, and these tiny things caused him some weird-ass joy, he did not want to let go._

 _Suddenly, lying in bed with Cree seemed even more wrong than ever, and Maurice wanted to spit his reflection in the mirror._

 _He knew, Cree looked at him as a proof of her success over her sister, and not a real boyfriend, yet he stayed put, because the mission comes first. Even though he wanted to sneak over to the next room…_

 _No more staying put and shitting around_. – he thought, stepping closer.

"...she cheated on me. But what gives, if she did, I could not care less! You know, what went down, and why, you were there from the start. Or I am really mistaken, in which case I will leave you alone in an instant."

Abby's stomach crunched with fear and sadness. How could he say something like that? Why can't he see what she sees?

She felt so small. Like she would be standing in front of a tsunami all by herself, and everyone expected her to stop it all alone. Two years of frustration erupted from her in an instant.

"IT'S NOT LIKE I DON'T LIKE YOU, I DON'T WANT HER TO HATE ME MORE!" she shouted, holding herself together, not shedding any tears. Crying because of losing her sister was a bad habit, which she stopped when Cree stood in their front door with Mau, holding hands, looking at her smug and triumphant.

The boy shook his head, hugged her without a word, holding her until she gave up the initial ' **strong girls don't hug** ' attitude, Abby normally put up. As she relaxed against him, he stroked her cheek, taking a deep breath to inhale her perfume.

"Although she was born first, you are more mature, and she simply cannot accept that" he murmured against her neck "You have any idea how many times did I have to listen to her complaining about you? In like… a day?"

Abigail laughed a bit, and Maurice was a bit relieved, that he could at least do this much. He felt his chest to be a ton lighter.

"Sweets, me liking you is a fact. You liking me is also a fact. Making things unnecessary complicated is Chad's thing, not mine. I just want you. Nothing more, and nothing less, that much I have known for at least two years."

He knew exactly, that if they start this between them, things will be much more awkward, than they can picture. Take only a family dinner as an example, but at this point he chose to ignore it all. Abby likes him, she admitted it herself, and this is the only important thing.

"And pray tell me, Walsh, how exactly did you picture this?" Abby gestured between them.

"Tell?" Maurice grinned "Nah. I would rather show"

Abby felt her bones melt, and the same time she wanted to float away to La-La-Land.

She was obviously not an expert on the subject of kissing – she heard Rachel tease her enough about it already – but damn, Maurice sure was. Abby was certain in the past, that even if someone will muster up the courage to kiss the tough girl, it will be messy, and an experience she would either regret, or try to forget, but wow. Just wow.

"I see you liked the preview" Maurice said with a hint of proud glee in his eyes. Normally she would have smacked him, but now she could not bring herself to lift her hand from his shoulders.

"Watch yo attitude, boi" she bit out. Her voice sounded strangely weak even to her ears.

 _Why didn't we bet…_ \- Rachel thought as she and Chad watched them from the balcony.

"It was about damn time" she murmured, turning away from the scene below them.

"Time?" Chad asked "You knew about this?"

"Would be a shitty best friend, if I did not, don't you agree?" Rachel shrugged "She liked him since she was… what… twelve? Thirteen?"

She walked into the house, and he followed her, with a knot of panic in his stomach. How can she remember, what happened, or what she and Abby talked about before the decommissioning?

 _Idiot, it can be, that they talked about this after it. If Abby was the one who was ordered to protect Rachel, this very well could be plausible._ – he ranted in his mind.

Rachel looked at him, studying his features intently. She touched his face, to which Chad could focus on her again, visibly coming back to earth from his thoughts.

"You had that far off weird face" she said "Something wrong?"

"Uhh…" he started, not knowing how to evade the truth "I just thought about when Maurice first mentioned Abby… Sadly there are so many occasions, I don't know which to pick" he lied.

Rachel seemed to buy that, and for the first time ever, Chad was grateful for the decommissioning, as her BS-detector was also gone, or at least tuned down.

"Fine, if you don't want to tell, then don't." Rachel shrugged.

 _Busted_ \- Chad thought amused.

"Okay, okay." he put his hands in his pocket, quickly searching for an equally risqué question to ask or something to say "I was looking for a good enough excuse to get your number and meet you again…"

 _Wow this is even more nerve racking than I thought..._ \- he mused, cold hands still tucked away.

Not to mention, technically true. Although they lived on the same street, he wanted to see her as often as it was not creepy for someone, who seemingly just met a girl he was interested in. Chad felt his heart sink as he waited for her to decide, if she wanted to meet him again after this night. His former girlfriends were so easy to woo, but with Rachel he felt as if he would walk in a swamp area. One wrong move and he sank to rock bottom.

Rachel arched a brow, extending her hand towards him.

"Give me your phone, I write it down."

As she tapped on the screen, he used his chance to just stare at her a bit.

"Originally I had no intention to come today" he said suddenly.

Rachel looked up, and gave the phone back to him, number safely tucked away in the device's memory.

"What changed your mind?"

Chad stepped closer, hugging Rachel's waist.

"Nothing until I saw you"

"This was smooth."

Chad trailed small kisses and bites along Rachel's neck, making her forget all the snarky words she intended to add after this. Their make out session was at a much slower pace this time, and as much as Rachel wanted to be careful, the butterflies returned to her stomach full force.

She wondered, how Chad could fill the void she had in her life so easily. As if she was waiting for him all this time to arrive…

Rachel tried to force her brain to search among her memories after him. She felt like as if she would stand in front of a closed door, to which she should have the key, but something is stopping her from opening it.

"Do you think Abby will allow me to take you home?" Chad asked, nuzzling her cheek.

"She won't have much of a saying in this" Rachel managed to utter, fighting the arising goosebumps "Mmm… Besides…" she continued, nodding her head to the window "…as you could see, she has other things to do now."

Rachel almost melted into a puddle as Chad flashed a charming smile.

They left the house after saying goodbye to Abby and Maurice. Even after the younger Lincoln girl participated in Maurice's plan, she was extremely wary about him taking Rachel home. Chad could practically see the ' **be nice or you are dead** ' aura around her. He did not blame her, but at this point, Rachel could land a more devastating blow on him, than the other way around.

They had an hour walk ahead of them. Chad intended to use every second of it to enjoy Rachel's company and make her laugh. Somewhere in the middle of their trip to home, he felt as if someone would be following them. Chad tried to look around, while appearing to be nonchalant, but saw no one. The sinking feeling escorted him on the way. He looked subtle around a few times, his search coming up empty on each occasion. Rachel did not seem to notice it so far, as she was chirping away about her time with Abby.

The two of them turned into their street, where Chad spinned Rachel in front of him, and kissed her in an instant. She kissed him with her eyes closed, and this gave him a good opportunity to scan the area with his eyes – as much as he could. There was someone around them. The figure could escape his vision and vanished into the night. With that the feeling of being watched was also gone.

"Did this scare away the creep?" Rachel asked, and Chad almost fell over in surprise.

"You… you **_knew_** , that someone was around us?" he asked, pulse skyrocketing to the Moonbase.

Rachel nodded looking around.

"Call it girl-sense, or something, but I have always known if someone sketchy was around. Abby calls it the sixth sense; I simply call it a gut-feeling…"

 _And some call it spy-sense_ – Chad thought, looking around now visible.

"He or she is gone." he said "You must have some pretty dedicated admirers…" the blonde boy tried to play it off with a joke.

Rachel arched a brow.

"Me? Don't look at me, I am not the captain of the football team." her face turned into serious in an instant "All jokes aside, this **was** creepy. I would have been freaked out to no end without you."

Her face did not mirror fear, only caution, and Rachel's even tone seemed too natural. As he took her hand he felt, that it is slightly moist. Chad remembered how she behaved back then, when they faced a particularly tough mission: with the exact same demeanor. She was a rock during heists, collected, somewhat energetic, but always in line. She only allowed some of her true feelings to show, after a mission's success confirmation allowed her to.

For the briefest moments, he doubted that she was even decommissioned in the first place…

"Well..." he said just to steer his thought away from the past "I hope you understand, that it is my duty to see, that you arrive home safe."

"Oh, my, chivalry is in fact, NOT dead!" Rachel put her hand to her chest "Why my good sir, lead the way."

After Rachel closed the door behind her, he took out his cellphone, and instantly dialed Maurice. It took only a few beeps until he answered in a half drunken, dreamy voice.

"You called heaven. At this time no angels are available..."

"Someone followed us." Chad cut in instantly.

He could picture the emotions change on Maurice's face.

"Could you see, who that was?" he asked in a dead serious tone.

"No. I will take the bus back to your house right now."

"Hurry, man. Most of the guests are going already home anyway."

"Really?" Chad looked at his match. It was only 1:00 AM.

"No, but now they will."

Chad could hear as Maurice shouts out, that his parents are going to be home soon, and the beginnings of a loud shuffling, before the line broke.


	6. Chapter 6

**6\. Suspicions**

"So... you have no idea, who it was?" Abby and Maurice sat on the sofa, while Chad just shook his head, leaning against the chair he was seated in.

"I could not take a good look" said the blond boy with concern written on his face "But you" he turned to Abigail all serious "Owe me some explanations"

Abby just sat motionlessly, but Maurice could see, how she tensed a bit, ready to shoot down Chad, figuratively and literally if needed.

"In what way?" she asked, tone dangerously even.

"Rachel _**knew**_ we are being followed. She just _**knew**_. How? She was decommissioned, wasn't she?"

Abby bit her lip, thinking. She arched her brows and leaned back accepting Maurice soft touch on her shoulder with a small smile at the corner of her mouth.

"I knew, that there were some… residual reflexes in her" the braided teen mused out loud "We could play it off cool, stuff like the vigilance the quick reflexes were simply explainable with her sports and gymnastic training"

"And you didn't report it?" Maurice looked at her with mirth in his eyes. Look who decided to go a little rogue…

"Are you totally crazy?" Abby scoffed "Infinity would have fried her brains just to erase everything, and only Zero knows, what could have happened to her then. And you, lover boy" she said, pointing her finger at Chad "should thank me for not reporting anything at all. Do you have any idea, how often did I have to listen to her wondering about that mysterious something she could not name" Abby made air quotes with her hands "that poked around her head? She even drove me crazy sometimes."

Abigail wanted to continue the scolding, but Maurice put his hand on her thigh, silently signaling her to stop and take a look at Chad's face.

The football captain leaned back in his chair, looking at a spot at the coffee table, bewilderment evident on his face. Then he looked at Abby, trying to form a coherent sentence, but only opened his mouth to close it again in the next moment. He looked at Maurice only to see the same surprise he felt.

"You never told me that" Mau turned to Abby for some explanation.

"And what should I have said exactly?" She asked in a flat, tired tone "Hey, Mau, guess what, my best friend is still in l..." she snapped her head to Chad, who was still in his zone out moment, and changed her phrasing in the last second "remembering somewhat of your double agent best friend! You know, what would be an absolutely awesome, and totally not nuts thing to do? Get them on a play date, what could go wrong?"

Chad mustered some form of composure and cleared his throat to seem a bit less flustered. He could in fact catch what Abby wanted to say originally. That Rachel could not forget him, because she loved him. She was in love with him back then… She was… what, eleven at the time? Twelve? Suddenly sitting didn't feel right. He could go to her house, ring her phone until she wakes up, and kiss her until the decommissioning is simply undone, and…

 _And? What is going to come after that? Infinity would just catch her to fry her brain just like Abby said. Or the Teen Ninjas could get her, and torture her until she gives in and tells everything about the KND. Or the Adults could…_ \- Chad thought, endless possibilities racing in his head, each worse than the other.

The horror must have reflected on his face, because the next thing he felt was the younger Lincoln sibling's hand slapping the nape of his neck in irritation.

"Hey, what was that…" he started, but Abby simply glared at him.

"One word about you heroically leaving her to keep her safe, and I will hit you again." she said somewhat annoyed by his pessimism and foolishness "Let me tell you a little secret, _Chad_ " her tone was laced with irritation, as she leaned forward and pointed to his forehead with her index finger "We girls are rather pissed, when macho guys like you make decisions instead of us, so park your stupid masochistic tendencies, and work with us for just the briefest of seconds, will ya?"

Chad just looked at Maurice dumbfounded, but his friend just shrugged his shoulders.

"She does have a point. Besides, Rachel is a badass even in her civilian life; she can take care of herself. Our job is to find out, who was spying on you guys. Best case scenario, that it was just some creep. Worst case…"

 _Worst case it was anyone else_ – Abby thought.

"Give me a cup from your strongest coffee sugah" she looked at Maurice "This gurl's gonna check some feeds."

She laid her tablet on the table, inserting the first TND camera's memory card into it, and began to check every frame for suspicious characters. Thank Zero they did not have livestream function on them…

"How are we gonna start the extended search?" Chad asked somewhat later, looking at Maurice, who sat across the kitchen table, with a steaming mug of coffee in his hand "There is not much trace left behind for us to analyze, as I could not see anything in the dark."

Abigail leaned back in the chair, showing the tablet she held in her hands aside. She looked through the feed Maurice's camera recorded from the front door and the yard. No one has followed Rachel and Chad after they left, that's for sure. She checked all the footages and deleted the ones where her friends were doing their… business. No need for questions from the global command.

"Whoever followed you two, started to trail behind after you've left" she said somewhat irritated, handing her empty coffee mug to Maurice.

"Could not be a KND-agent" Chad said "Rachel is seventeen, I am eighteen, sending a kid after us is an amateur mistake. If any civilian would have seen it, questions would have arisen in no time."

"But there was no one on the street, you said it yourself" Mau pointed out, steadying himself on Abby's chair.

"The figure was too tall. I am positive that it was someone from our age. Or an adult…"

"From our side?" Maurice asked.

Abigail bit her lip.

"The ones who knew that you two were on duty were the lead operatives of the TND and me."

Chad grabbed her arm, eyes rounding in panic.

"Did they know about Rachel?" he asked, heart beating fast.

"Well of course, they did!" the younger Lincoln sibling answered, sarcasm evident in her voice "First thing I said to them was something like this: hey guys, you know what, I am going to bring the former Supreme Leader to a party loaded with potential Teen Ninjas, and two undercover agents, after that I am going to top it all off by working together with one of them to let two lovebirds nurse their semi-forbidden romance. Be back by ten!"

The blond football captain looked at her with mild irritation. Still the ever bossy, bratty kid she always was…

„Look, guys" Maurice tried to mediate between the two „Bickering won't take us anywhere. Fact is, that if someone from our side saw you two kissing under the ever so romantic pale moonlight, we would already be in trouble. I mean in bigger trouble than we are now. If and when it was an adult or teen agent you saw"

Abby sighed. Mau was right. At least a dozen operatives would have already swarmed the place, cuffing and charging them with treason, before sentencing them to be decommissioned. If anyone from the Teen Ninjas saw them, they would swarm the place, or call them, why they did not try to recruit one of the former crown jewels of the KND. The result was the same: cover blown.

That left them with two options: either someone was playing a cruel game from the Adults, or the incident was really just accidental and terrible timing.

„We won't be smarter tonight" Abby said rubbing her eyes „We need to lay low and wait. You though" she looked pointedly at Chad, turning to him „Whatever you and Rachel do, keep it under wraps. No public appearances until we know more. Keep an eye out for any spies. As far as I know, you are fairly good at that. And for Zero's sake, get some sleep, you look like shit."

Chad lay in bed.

After he left Maurice's place on his own bike, sober enough to drive safely, he zipped home to the same direction he already went once tonight. He constantly swept his surroundings, but there was no one sketchy on the way home, or on their street. As he rode past the McKenzie household, he slowed down, welcoming the warm fuzziness instead of the painful jab in his gut, stating that even though he may or may not be exposed, he would not change anything about the events of the night.

Of course the 'lovesick high' as Maurice called it diminished a bit after he closed his room's door. He always prepared for the worst-case scenario, but now he just did not know what to expect, or even to expect anything.

He flipped out his phone and did something he has never done before: opened his social media account, and deliberately searched for Rachel, only to find that the girl already added herself as his friend. He chuckled lightly then scrolled through her photos.

A lot of them showed her an Abigail, or the girls among a group of friends. For the first time ever, he did not feel like his guts are going to jump out of his mouth. Instead he just smiled softly to himself, browsing away.

His hand froze at one shot in particular to check it out further. The girls were in some kind of garden, under a blossoming tree, smiling happily. But the cute scene was diminished somewhat by a familiar face in the background. Tall body, almost sickly skinny, straight brown hair, bangs sweeping in his eyes. The figure was alone. Simply this alone was enough to raise his suspicion, but the fact, that he was so blatantly staring at the two girls from the background almost made him see red.

Chad shot up, copying the picture and sending it to Abby.

 _When did this happen?_ – he typed after it.

After a long pause his phone buzzed.

 _Dude, do you ever sleep, like any normal person?_ – she wrote back – _It happened a year ago maybe, and it was a onetime encounter. I reported it back to the global command, and they set a tracker on the Delightfuls, but after three months they called the surveillance off. Your princess is safe, now go to sleep._

Before he could type anything, his phone buzzed, and the younger Lincoln sibling's name flashed on the screen. Chad answered it in an instant.

"I don't have much time before they start to trace this line, so listen" Abby said without any greeting "I do my job just as well as any other agent would"

"I get that…"

"I am not finished!" Abby cut I with such sharpness, that Chad had to clamp his mouth shut "She is safe, and I am taking an enormous risk just by letting you two communicate with each other. But listen to me and listen good: one wrong move, one wrong word, or undeserved criticism from you, and I will not hesitate to tell on you to the Global Command, and throw you under the bus."

"Figuratively?" the boy asked.

"Physically"

Chad's mouth pressed into a firm line from anger.

"I am not criticizing you, I am just… I have a hunch that…"

"If you have a hunch, then go and ring the church bells" Abby let out a defeated sigh "Look, I get it, that you are worrying for her safety. You always have. But I am here too. And Maurice. Her brother, Harvey. Cookie. Infinity. And like it or not, Nigel is also there as a safety guard from time to time. We have her back, and now you have it also. I am also worrying and am on my guard, but you pestering me will. Not Help. At. All. We will talk in the morning. Now go to sleep."

She hung up, and that was it. Chad sat on his bed, holding his phone to his forehead, breathing deep in and out. The call has not calmed him at all. The football captain looked out the window, scratching the back of his head. He still had a bad feeling one that Abby could not chase away, even if he knew what she said was true. Because what could their small army do against a possible inside job, when Chad knew exactly how easy it is to lull suspicions to sleep?


	7. Chapter 7

**7\. Encounters**

Even though Abby literally ordered him to sleep, he could not close his eyes for a minute. Limboing between uncontrolled goofy happiness and uncontrolled amount of suspicion, gears turning in his head, Chad rolled out of bed at around six to go for a morning jog and escape the house his parents called home for some reason.  
During his run, he could not help but muse further on the figure who followed them. There was still no order coming from the Teen Ninjas or the TND, so their cover should be okay, but until there is no certainty of it, he wanted to treat it as blown.  
He needed access to the TND files and reports, but how could he obtain it? The gates to the files and the computers were guarded by operatives, who were loyal to Infinity down to their core. He could not bribe them, unless...  
He stopped next to a tree, doing as if he wanted to rest a bit. If he wanted to hack the TND, he should ask the person, who was suited to be the best with tech. But that was Numbuh 2 back in the days, and as far as he was concerned, he was decommissioned four years ago, and his little brother Tommy was also no help at all.  
 _Maybe if Rachel has kept some of her abilities, Numbuh 2 did as well... Technical lingo was his essence after all_ \- he thought, finishing his rounds at the park, and heading home.

Rachel awoke from a deep sleep around eight, well rested, even though she only closed her eyes five hours ago. The decommissioned girl almost floated to the bathroom and back to her room, silently humming to herself while getting ready for a Saturday of recreation.  
She already put on her favorite yoga pants and a loose turquoise tank top when her brother almost burst through the door, freezing in his tracks as he looked at his sister.  
"What happened to your hair?" Harvey blurted out.  
"Good morning, home already? I expected you to arrive aroud ten or so" Rachel said with a hint of annoyance in her tone "I slept well, thank you…"  
"No seriously, what happened to your hair?"  
The older McKenzie sibling looked at herself at the mirror. She got her hair in a waterfall braid today.  
 _Funny. I can't even remember the last time I braided my hair…_ \- she thought, turning her head from side to side, looking at the end result. She was rather pleased. All those years doing Abby's hair kept her in training pretty well.  
"I styled it?" she looked at her brother "What is your problem anyway; you don't give two rats about how I look"  
Harvey pursed his lips, looking like he wanted to say something, but he swallowed his comment in the last minute, shrugging his shoulders.  
"It's just weird." he said "You have never done it before"  
"I can be girly, you know" Rachel replied. She got up from her vanity table and went to make the bed.  
"Sure you can, Bigfoot" Harvey snickered, and ducked behind the door just in time to evade a pillow flying to his face "Hey, no throwing, mom said you cannot do that!"  
"Mom is not here" she shot back "Make your hands useful, and set the table for breakfast. I'll be there in a sec"  
Harvey throttled away, and Rachel sighed with a smile on her face. She loved her brother to pieces, but the little brat could be an ass sometimes. She checked her reflection in the mirror again, smiling like a total idiot, not being able to school her features. Rachel took her phone from the table and sank it in her pocket.  
She was not waiting for a call from Chad, she knew, it would be too soon, but some part of her wanted to hold the device in her hands every minute to zero out the chance of a missed text. One night talking (And kissing. Don't forget kissing – she added in her mind) with him, and she was already some idiotic schoolgirl, nursing a crush on Prince Charming? The Rachel McKenzie from even yesterday afternoon would just shake her head in exasperation, but the Rachel McKenzie of today could not give a shit.  
She was humming to herself, as she took out the trash before breakfast. The blonde girl was already on her way back to her doorstep, still humming when she heard an amused snort.  
"I never took you for the California King Bed type…"  
She looked up and saw Chad leaning to the lamppost in front of her house in training attire, trademark half smile on his lips. Rachel tried to school her steps towards him, trying not to just jump in his arms.  
„Why is everyone so surprised today, that I can be a girly girl?" she shook her head, heart pumping erratically in her chest, as Rachel stood in front of Chad, crossing her arms on her chest to stop herself from hugging him.  
„You braided your hair?"  
Something in Chad's voice made Rachel blush. The football captain looked around before stepping closer to her and touched a lock of blonde hair, that was weaved through the waterfall style.  
„Yeah" she breathed „I take you like it?"  
The boy let out a small chuckle, stepping closer, snaking his arm around her waist.  
„You have no idea"

Chad was trying to find a way to keep the conversation PG without running home dragging her with him and closing his bedroom door on them. Things were majorly different now but the last time he saw her with braided hair was on one of his last days as Supreme Leader back on the Moonbase. One fact stayed the same: he found it adorably cute even back then.

 _He was checking the last preparations from his supposed rogue action with a lump in his throat when the automatic door slid open, and Numbuh 362 walked into his office. He showed the paperwork aside gladly accepting the distraction provided._  
 _He looked at his Tactical Officer, almost dropping his pen mid-motion. Rachel's hair was slightly wavy and had a side-braid in it, tucked behind her ear. She looked at him, face all serious business, donning her black spy-outfit, and Chad almost blushed, forgetting how not to stutter for a few seconds._  
 _„Oh, hey... Numbuh 362... yes, how can we... I... I mean..." he started, almost biting his tongue to just shut up already._  
 _„Should I come back at a better time, sir?" she asked, clearly concerned, looking around._  
 _Chad took a deep breath and shook his head._  
 _„I was just a bit all over the place." he tried to assure her, hoping she would not ask any further questions „What can I do for you, Numbuh 362?"_  
 _The girl marched up to his desk, putting a rather thick folder on it. His blood ran cold, as he opened the case file, and read the report._  
 _„We got information about a possible Teen Ninja attack in the coming weeks," Rachel said. The only thing that gave away her nervousness was her lips, that curved in dismay „unfortunately, we do not know, if... uhm..."_  
 _Chad turned to her. He knew what she tried to say. They had officially no information when the attack will happen and if he will still be an active operative when it happens. She did not know, what will happen. Could not know._  
 _„Sir, I.." Rachel started, but as he lifted his eyebrows, expecting her to continue, she seemed to be at loss._  
 _The blonde girl circled his desk and stood at the window. Looking at the ships that were loading and unloading below them she tried to form her sentence again. A minute or two passed until she could open her mouth._  
 _„I am selfish, but I don't want you to go" she said in a small voice._  
 _Chad swallowed, wanting to pur everything on her. That she will not lose him, even though they might not be able to see each other openly, that he will not let anyone delete her from his mind and memory, but could not. And he hated himself for it._  
 _„It's not like we will never meet" he tried to joke. But of course, it was_ _ **exactly just like that**_ _. No. Even worse._  
 _„You are going to be a teenager, sir, I hardly think things will be the same" Rachel said, not looking at him._  
 _The blond boy wanted to say something comforting, but nothing came to his mind. He could lie to her, that everything is going to be fine, that no matter if he is decommissioned or not, things will be okay. Her confession and his struggle hung in the air, pressing on his chest unconfortably. He checked his watch to do_ _ **something**_ _, that's when he realized, her eight hours of service was over._  
 _„You are off duty." he said quietly._  
 _She looked at him, opening her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Instead, she threw her arms around him, snuggling into his chest. Chad cupped her head, other hand going around her waist._  
 _„You are my best friend, I trust you with my life," she rushed out in one breath, adding to Chad's guilt, and lifting him off from the ground in euphoria at the same time „I don't want to lose you"_  
 _The blond boy did not say a word. He did not say that everything is going to be all right. He could not lie. Not to her. Never to her._

„Did Walsh tip you off?" Chad winked, tried to steer their talk away from his bittersweet memories.  
„Believe it or not, I do not stalk you through your friends" Rachel took up the banter in an instant „At least not that much..."  
„Really now..."  
Chad wanted to kiss her just like he did yesterday back at Mau's place, without a care in the world, but this was the stupidest thing he could have done in broad daylight. He checked the KND and TND satellites before he dared to talk to her in the open like that, and none of those were due in the coming ten minutes. Scanning the area for spies was blamed on his off duty paranoia, but none were visible. Still, one can never be cautious enough.  
„I wanted to text you though" Rachel said, voice hesitating.  
Chad looked at her questioningly, still playing with the wayward lock of blonde hair.  
„Why?" he asked, taking the lock like a small brush, and tickling the tip of Rachel's nose. She scrunched her face in response.  
„To ask you, what are you going to do next Saturday?" she answered, still uncertain.  
The only thing that gave away her nervousness was her slightly pink cheeks. The blond boy forgot how to exist for a moment, but then he pinched himself internally.  
„Only next Saturday? Tired of seeing me already?" he lifted an eyebrow.  
Before Rachel could answer the front door of her house opened, and Harvey McKenzie's irritated face popped out.  
„Hey, sis did the trash can swallow y..."  
He froze in an instant, and Rachel could feel Chad also tense up, as the boys engaged in a stare down contest with each other. She looked from her brother to her crush feeling like she was left out from something important, something that she should know somehow, but that damned door in her brain was shut at her face again, leaving no explanation.  
„Chad..." Harvey started, and Rachel has never heard her brother be this cold to anyone around them.  
„Harvey" Chad nodded in his direction.  
Normally Rachel would have asked, why Chad was this concerned about an eleven-year-old (the question 'how does he know your name, if I did not mention it to Harvey at all popped up somewhere in her mind also), but she still felt, that it was blatantly obvious, only she could not put the puzzle together, because someone took away the last piece from the box.  
„How's your mom and dad?" Harvey asked. As Chad's lips pressed into a thin line from masked anger, the younger McKenzie's eyes gleamed with triumph.  
„I wouldn't know," the blond football captain said in an even tone.  
Harvey wanted to say something cocky, but Rachel managed to find her voice, cutting him off as soon as he did, and she simply shut him up.  
„Go inside, I will be with you shortly"  
„Sis..."  
„I will not say again. Go. Inside."  
Harvey wanted to retort, but at this point his sister resembled far too much to her old self, commanding from the Moon Base, not afraid to even berate him if he did something wrong. He shot one last disapproving look in Chad's direction and closed the door behind him.

Chad wanted to bang his head to a nearby tree.  
Of course, she was not alone and without any surveillance. Numbuh 363 was with her almost all the time when she was at home. But according to his information, Harvey shouldn't have been home so soon...  
His train of thought was interrupted by Rachel's soft touch on his arm, and he turned to her.  
„Sorry about my brother," she said „...he can be a bit too protective sometimes."  
Chad wanted to erase the unease from her mind. She could not remember, how he and Harvey fought with each other, how he still fights with him from time to time for appearance's sake. That resulted in another knot in his throat. If Harvey saw them, they will get caught for sure after he makes his report.  
The first person who can stop him without any authority question was Abigail.  
 _This will be a tiring conversation..._ – he thought.  
Chad did his best to mask his distress and produced a lopsided grin. His act must have been better than normal because Rachel flushed a cute shade of pink.  
„It's okay," he said, stepping away from her „he is the man in the house, isn't he? If I had a sister, and some guy walked up to her, I would also react the same, I think. However –„ Chad still held her hand, even though the blond knew that it was his cue to leave, and call Abby „I hope we are still on for next Saturday. Or before that"  
 _All the easier will be to check for suspicious elements and snoop a bit. If and when I live to be an operative in the coming 24 hours..._ – he added internally.  
Against his better judgment, he hugged her waist while giving a peck on her lips.

Rachel felt dizzy a bit. Before that? Sure, absolutely!  
Then she actually had to say it out loud, as it was her original intention before her brain simply short-circuited. Chad whispered a quick _I will text you_ , then he waved goodbye, turning to his end of the street. Rachel opened her front door still in a teenage lovesick haze, but that evaporated as soon as she saw her brother shooting a disapproving look at her.  
„What was that?" she asked, putting her hands on her waist.  
„No idea what you are talking about." Harvey turned to set the table.  
„Of course you know, you acted like an ass!" Rachel stepped in front of him, blocking his path to the fridge.  
„I just don't want you to get hurt by braid-loving-football-jock-high-cheekbones Dickson. Is it a problem?" Harvey shot back, with all the seriousness of an eleven-year-old.  
Rachel cracked a small smile, partly because of her crush's nickname and partly because of the concern her brother showed for her. But even if he did have good intentions, Harvey was rude as hell. She sighed exasperatedly.  
„Look, I get that you are concerned. But no worries, Chad is..."  
„A blond-haired stupid pretty boy?" Harvey cut in, but one pointed look from Rachel, and he seemed to give up „Fine, he is the total charm and all the stupid girly stuff" he made a movement as if to imitate puking „but if he hurts you, I will kick his a..."  
„Harvey James McKenzie, do not dare" his sister hissed, and he just shrugged.  
„Whatever" the younger McKenzie turned away to the mug cabinet, and took out their favorite cups „Choco?" he asked, shaking them slightly.  
Rachel wanted to add something, scold him for language use and treating potentially boyfriend material less like a stubborn child unwilling to share a toy, but she just shrugged, filing the conversation and her questions for later, and nodded in agreement.

It was only after breakfast, when Harvey could be alone and out of Rachel's view, that he took out his commlink, dialing Commander 5, to report on Chad's appearance. If anyone, she will be able to talk some sense into his sister, maybe she will manage to make Rachel stop talking to Chad. altogether.  
He briefly wondered, how and why anyone from the Global Command allowed this to happen in the first place.  
Commander 5 answered the first ring. Her face was a bit blurred thanks to the poor signal, but even though the pixels, Harvey could see that she was annoyed to the bone.  
„Numbuh 363 reporting," he said, doing his best to ignore the commander's irritated mood.  
„Report" Commander 5 said in a clipped tone.  
„Former Supreme Leader was approached by Chad Dickson. Awaiting orders"  
For a brief moment, Commander 5 seemed to be even more annoyed then at the start of their call, but her face changed in an instant to passive emptiness, and Harvey felt confused.  
„Stay put, Numbuh 363."  
It took him at least five seconds to register and understand her words.  
„Excuse me?"  
„You heard your order," Commander 5 said calmly „Stay. Put. Do not engage. I repeat. Do NOT engage."  
„But..:"  
„Do I need to repeat myself?"  
There was something in her behavior, that killed Harvey's questions before he could ask them.  
„No, Commander 5. Understood."  
„Good. Commander 5 out."  
With that Harvey was left alone in his room, questions now burning his throat. What is going on here, and why can't he be informed about everything? Rachel is his sister for Zero's sake! He bit his lip. Maybe, just maybe he will visit the Dickson household.


	8. Chapter 8

**8\. Family ties**

„You owe me big time, Dickson" Abby muttered, as she sat on the bed in her room.  
There was one chance for him to prove, that he can at least grasp how tight the spot he is in is, but no. The minute he could, he blew up everything, and naturally, Harvey had to report it, like the good operative and caring brother he was. And if Abby had to make a guess, she would bet her entire allowance for a year, that the boy will not sit on his ass, and will continue to investigate who was their possible creep, because he is Chad-fricken-Dickson, that's why...  
She could not bare mornings already, and these events did not help at all. After she hung up on Harvey she dialed Marice's number. The dreadlocked teen seemed to be half asleep as his face appeared on her phone's screen.  
„Wha'?" he muttered, rubbing his eyes.  
„Do something with that idiot, or I am going to break him in two" she started, dead set on ignoring the fact, that Maurice did not wear any upper body PJs.  
„Look, sweets, giv' m' a chance to wake up fully, before you say complex things like words 'kay?" he drawled, sitting up,  
Abby did all she could to keep her eyes on his sleepy face and tried to mask her flushed face as anger.  
„Dickson went to Rachel's house this morning, and Harvey saw them" she pressed through gritted teeth.  
This opened Maurice's eyes in an instant. He shot up, cover falling from his upper body, and Abigail's attention snapped.  
„Put something on, for Zero's sake" the girl managed to squeak out before looking away.  
„Why Miss Lincoln I did not take you for the shy type" Abby practically could hear the shit-eating grin in Maurice's voice.  
This could get a level of rise out of her that made her look back at him. Maurice winked at her from the screen, still shirtless.  
„It is all yours sweets," Maurice gestured at himself „So no need to lose your hair. About Harvey though..."  
Abigail got serious in an instant. The boy on the other end of the line watched as she switched from embarrassed teen to on-top-of-her-shit leading operative, and had to swallow hard not to comment on the fact how much he liked these moments.  
„He reported, that Chad was there," she said, changing her seat from the bed to the desk, opening her laptop to pull up a satellite footage. It showed that Rachel was in her house, greeting Mrs. McKenzie with Harvey „I did not let him finish the whole story, but my best guess is they had a mini-showdown going on, and then Chad left."  
„And you said that...?"  
„What could I've said? Your idiot best friend just ringed me, telling that shit hit the fan – again, mind you – and I should cover him. You see? This is the exact reason why I told you that getting them in each other's life was a bad idea... Getting mixed up with the KND is the last thing I wanted to do this week!"  
„Good thing then that it is already Saturday..." Maurice tried to joke. Abby's thumb hovered above the red button to end the call, to which Maurice flailed his arms in protest „Okay, okay, sorry, I know, bad timing, sorry. Fine, I am going to talk to him. We will have training this afternoon anyway. Any other things I need to know?"  
„Off the case?" Abby asked, mentally arming herself to dare to say what she wanted to „You are a sight to see in the morning"  
She willed herself not to blush again, as Maurice's eyes rounded a bit, then his cheeky smile returned  
„Believe me, sweets, this goes both ways"  
The call was long ended when Abby could slow her heartbeat to a manageable rate, all the time grinning like a mad person.  
Her cell beeped with a text from Rachel.  
 _You have to come over. I need to hear everything about your night ;)_ – she wrote.  
 _In a bit. Have to survive my family first_ – Abby typed.  
 _Same. Good luck._  
 _2u2 3_  
Abby threw the device on her bed and began to get ready. Putting on her favorite jeans and striped t-shirt she practically fled to the bathroom, thanking Zero she did not meet Cree. The older Lincoln sister's glare was enough for her mood to drop to the bottom of the Mariana-trench, and Abigail did not want to waste the boost she just got from Mau on Cree.  
Abby straightened her hair out, put on a minimum level of makeup just to look alive, and braced herself for the day. She opened the door just to stand in front of her sister, looking as bitter and derisive as ever. Abigail instantly adapted her best poker face, eyeing her with disinterest.  
She wanted to evade her, but Cree put one hand on the doorframe, blocking her path.  
„Heeey little sis', I was just wondering," Cree started, venom evident in her tone. Abigail pulled an eyebrow, awaiting the rest of her first insult for today „...I was just in the middle of eating a sandwich, but I am not hungry... wanna have the rest of it? I am sure you gonna enjoy it as much as any other thing I don't need any more"  
There were a small number of cases when Abby wanted to simply strangle her sister. First, when she deserted the KND with all her knowledge os their systems and gave it to the Teen Ninjas. Then there was the occasion when she stood at the door in Maurice's arms, or when she started to act like the damned ice queen as she is at home. But this. This was by far the lowest of the low.  
Never the less, she did not know how to answer the question without breaking Cree's nose in the process, so she just tried to brush past her sister from the other way. Cree grabbed her arm, stopping her mid-motion.  
„Do you really think he is interested in a fifteen-year-old kid like you?" she asked in an acidic tone „Don't be ridiculous. Guys like him have needs you cannot fulfill even if you wanted to. You are the rebound. I was the real deal"  
Abby looked at Cree with a blank expression.  
„No idea what you are talking about" she said, wrenching herself out of Cree's grasp.  
„Of course you don't" Cree drawled mockingly „You and Maurice certainly did not spend half of his party yesterday making out, now did you?"  
Abby needed an enormous amount of inner strength not to let any of her emotions be reflected on her face, although every word was one icy dagger to her heart and soul, deepening her own insecurities. Would Maurice really want her for herself, or because somehow he did fall in love with Cree?  
„How does it feel to be the second option after the best choice was not available?" Cree landed her final blow before she released her sister.  
This one sentence kickstarted Abigail's brain. She changed holds, retrapping the same way her older sister did to her.  
„I would not know," Abby said in an even tone, anger flashing in her eyes „But you could write a two-page essay about it, and send it to me so I could be kept up to date."  
She let go of Cree's arm, leaving her in the door, bumping into Cree's shoulder as she walked by.  
She went downstairs, still with a blank face, kissed her dad and mom goodbye, and left the house with a half sentence that she is off to Rachel's because of an assignment for school.  
Abby only allowed her tears to fall when she rounded the next corner, certain that no one sees her cry for the first time in three years.

Chad was finished with his research regarding Hoagie P. Gilligan, better known as former Operative Numbuh 2. The boy was indeed a tech genius, and this stayed so even after his decommissioning. Junior programming championship winner, and leader of the math, physics and programming club in his school.  
As he turned to the clock on the wall he figured having enough time on his hand to pay him a visit before the afternoon practice. He packed his things and set out to escape the house yet again when he was stopped by his mother just inches away from the door.  
„Going out again, Chaddie?" she crooned. The boy wanted to flip something over but managed to hold his anger back.  
„Yes, mom," Chad answered with a small smile „You know, extra football practice..."  
His mother cornered the kitchen island and smiled at him. Chad was sure, there was something similar to love in her eyes way back then when he was little – or he at least hoped so – but nowadays he only got a glimmer of that if he brought good news home. Straight A-s, or the championship cup, possibly a prize for a violin piece played well.  
He was not ignored per say, as he got new clothes when he said he needed (one of the maids escorted him to the mall, when none of his friends had the time to tag along), he was well fed (by the staff at his house), well educated (in school and he had private tutors at home), and got plenty of cool stuff like phones, tech gadgets, and whatnot (recommended by the informatics technicians at his father's company), but after he checked the newest smartphone, the newest laptop, his motorcycle the fleeting happiness was washed away as he saw his parents just walk away after he thanked them properly. Without a hug, without another „unneeded" word such as 'I am proud of you', or 'Well done'. Chad could not list one occasion, where his mother told him those three magic words other kids have heard regularly.  
This was the reason why he liked to visit the McKenzie house back in the day. Mrs. McKezie was rarely home compared to stay-at-home moms, but she was there for them, as she included Chad to their little family. There were times when she allowed him to stay for the night, in separate rooms of course. They would play board or card games together or brought out the old swing set to the backyard, while Harvey played in the sandbox next to them. Rachel's mom made them sandwiches, or lemonade, she scooped a large amount of vanilla ice cream into bowls and sat down to watch a movie in their living room. Mrs. McKenzie had also employed a few people – a nanny and a gardener occasionally – but she always made time for them in her schedule, even if she was bone tired...  
„You are going out today earlier than you usually do" his mother mused out loud.  
„I am meeting up with Maurice and the others, you know... just to... get a little head start on things" he lied with a straight face. This was one positive side of their relationship. Without any emotional attachment, he did not feel bad about it at all.  
„Good thinking son" his father got up from the table, putting the newspaper in his hand aside „You are a Dickson. This means you have to be the best"  
Chad just silently nodded, took his varsity coat, and walked out of the house. According to his experience, he would have three minutes before his parents sent out someone to check if he really did go to practice without slacking off, so he concealed his route and trace within two...

Hoagie's house was still the same as four years ago when he last saw it as an active operative. Mrs. Gilligan was watering the plants as he arrived. She stopped for a brief moment only to wait until Chad turned off the engine and politely greeted her.  
„Excuse me, Mrs. Gilligan, is Hoags at home by any chance?" Chad asked, desperately pleading to whatever deity there is to avoid sounding like he is a total stranger to her son.  
„Yes, he is. Are you... his friend?" the woman's uncertainty confirmed Chad's belief, that there is no God in heaven.  
If you want to lie convincingly – he heard ten-year-old Rachel's voice in his mind – mix your lie with the truth, and there will be no issue for your audience to believe whatever you say.  
„No, unfortunately not," Chad said with a sweet smile, attempting to charm the older woman "But I have terrible issues with my laptop, and a common friend of ours suggested I go to him, and he's gonna fix it in no time. Of course, it would not be free, so..."  
Mrs. Gilligan smiled broadly at the mentioning of her son's abilities and invited him in. As they entered the house, Chad looked around instinctively to check, if Tommy was around, but he was in luck. The little brat decided to wreak havoc somewhere else for a change.  
Mrs. Gilligan knocked at a white door.  
„Hoagie dear, there is a boy from your school to see you!" she spoke, softly.  
„If it is Wally," came the muffled sound of Hoagie's voice „Tell him I will only speak to him if he brings the equipment he broke last time!"  
„No dear, this is someone else, his name is... uh..." she looked at Chad for help „I did not quite catch your name, dear."  
As he opened his mouth to help out, Hoagie's door swung open, and a somewhat lanky preteen stood there with his signature glasses, blue shirt, and khaki pants. Even though Hoagie grew out of his chubby-kid days, Chad was sure he was at the right place. Although he felt his initial good luck get thinner, as Hoagie looked at Chad as if the football captain would be the death penalty in person.  
„I will leave you two boys, then" Mrs. Gilligan chirped, and went back to her plants.  
Hoagie turned to Chad and blanched even more.  
„So this means I reached some sort of level up?" he asked.  
Chad blinked surprised and at loss.  
„What?" he asked.  
„You know... is there some sort of achievement system? I've reached a level where I don't even need to go to school, and bullies come to my house in person?  
„What?! No," Chad almost laughed out loud „There is no such thing."  
Hoagie still eyed him with suspicion.  
„Then what are you doing here?"  
The blond boy looked around.  
„Can I come in? I will tell you after that."  
Hoagie sighed, and Chad swore he could hear something achingly similar to „iamgoingtoregretthis", before motioning him to step inside, closing the door.  
Chad sat on the covered bed and looked around the neatly organized room. One wall was full of books, most of them about science and robotics. There was a table full of scrap metal pieces and tools, all in a chaotic mayhem, Chad theorized, that Hoagie was working on those before his mom called him to the door. His computer desk and schoolbooks were opposite to the large bookshelf. Hoagie sat down to his chair, turning to Chad with a serious face.  
„Look, dude, I cannot write your homework" he said.  
Chad could not keep it together, and let a small, disbelieving laugh slip out.  
„Why would I want you to do that? I have straight A-s, you know I do" the older boy said „Otherwise I could not keep my captain rank in the school's or the town's team"  
Hoagie wrinkled his brows in confusion.  
„Then why on earth are you here? This isn's exactly the place where your type hangs out..."  
„My type?"  
„You know..." the brown-haired boy said uncertainly „...the cool dudes. And cheerleaders and stuff..."  
Chad rubbed his temple. This is going to be harder than he thought it would be.  
„Look, I will say this so it will get out of the way," he started, before Hoagie could say anything dumber than he already did „I don't need you to do my homework, I don't need you to do any school assignment, and I will not harm you physically or mentally. Got it?"  
He waited for the younger boy to nod in confirmation.  
„Then why the hell are you in my room?" Hoagie asked, completely floored.  
Chad turned to his duffle bag and started to rummage around. As he pretended to search for something, he turned on a handy little device he got from Maurice two months ago: a signal jammer in case someone wanted to listen to their conversation. This little fellow could shut out any listening ears, KND, TND, TN or Adult alike, securing the needed privacy for this conversation.  
Then he took out his PDA granted him by the TND for emergency use.  
„I need a favor of you. Without any questions, without any details I need you to get a file for me" the blond boy said „This communicator has direct access to the network, that contains the file, use this to access the database"  
Hoagie looked at Chad as if he grew a second head within the span of thirty seconds.  
„Why on Earth..." he started, looking at the PDA then at Chad „...do you think I am capable of something like this? Why would I even do it? You could ask me to hack the FBI for all I know!"  
„Yes, I could" Chad shrugged „But I do not.  
Hoagie looked at him, eyes squinting in suspicion.  
„How should I know, that this is not a prank?"  
Chad tried to remain calm, although his possible partner-in-crime was not making it easy.  
„You have to take my word for it, I guess," he said, boring his blue eyes into Hoagie's willing him to believe, that this is not a joke, not a ruse.  
„That is not much"  
„Fine" Chad said, putting away the PDA „Then I will ask someone else."  
He got up, but Hoagie's voice stopped him on his way to the door.  
„If I help..." he started, uncertainty still evident in his voice „Will you do me a favor to?"  
Chad turned around, arching an eyebrow.  
„Make your teammates stop with the bullying and teasing," he said with such bravado, Chad tipped his mental hat for it „And not just by me, but also my friends. Do that, and I will help you."  
„Fine. I will see what I can do. I'll be back after the afternoon practice, around seven. Will you be ready by then?"  
„Yes" Hoagie nodded „But what about your end of our bargain? Will you keep it?  
„Sure." Chad stretched out his hand, and Hoagie shook it.  
„How should I know, you are not lying?" he asked again, as he accepted the PDA from Chad's outstretched hand.  
„You have to take my word for it, I guess" Chad gave him the exact answer like before „Well then... See you at seven."


	9. Chapter 9

**9\. Shadows**

Rachel knew Abby long enough to know when she was lying. Wich she was doing at that moment right after Rachel asked her if everything was okay, and she said yes.

The _audacity_.

So she simply grabbed her best friend's hand, led her in the house, and they sat down in her room, with a tall glass of lemonade in hand. Taking up their girl-talk position on Rachel's white shaggy rug, laying down, getting a pillow or a stuffed animal to lean on, and Rachel just waited patiently until Abby gave in to her silent gaze, and started retelling her what happened between her and Cree in the morning.

At the end of the story, Rachel's mouth was pressed into an angry line.

"You do know, that Cree was just bulshitting around, don't you?" she asked Abby, who was intensely rubbing her eyes again at this point.

"Yes... No... I mean... I don't know..." she said in a small voice "When it comes to Mau, I feel so many things at the same time, that it is hard to find a steady footing in the midst of it, and Cree was just... just... such a..."

"Bitch?" Rachel supplied the proper vocabulary.

Abby looked at her as if she was offended.

"She is my sister you know."

"I know," the blonde girl said matter of factly "Who's a bitch. And don't say, that it's not true, or I'm going to start piling up the evidence to prove it, you know I will." Rachel sighed as Abby's crestfallen face would still not lit up „Look," she rolled on her stomach, and touched Abby's shoulder "even I know, that Maurice was into you way before he broke up with Cree, and I only meet him when we bump into each other in the hallway."

"But I'm only fifteen..." Abby started, but Rachel motioned her to sit up.

Abigail picked herself up from the comfy rug and used all her remaining hopes to listen to Rachel's reassuring words, drinking up like it would be water in the desert.

"Abbs," Rachel sighed with sympathy "It's true, that he is a boy, and probably has... thoughts about... ehm... ya know."

Abby suddenly went beet red and blanched right after. Rachel was sure, that this was not the most healthy reaction she could get from her, so the blonde girl hurriedly continued.

"But it's simply useless to sit around and think about _what if_ -s and _he could possibly-_ s. If you have problems, or insecurities regarding that topic, then do the easiest thing possible, and ask him. **_Talk to him_**."

She smiled at her best friend, hoping that she could bring her point across. Judging by Abby's somewhat relieved expression, she booked her little mission as a huge success.

Rachel knew, that under that coat of big mouthed bravado, Abby is just as insecure as any other person. She wished Abby and Maurice to work. It was a really bitchy move from Cree to get her hands on him, then again, it was a weird move from Maurice to accept her offer, but maybe at that time, he did not take the fact into account, that he is going to fall for Abby...

"I'm afraid to ask and hear the answer," Abby said, biting her lip.

Rachel just smiled, knowing she'd won.

"I think that's understandable. But trust me, if he's _anything_ like Chad, it'll be alright"

She could not understand why a small snort escaped Abby's mouth, but Rachel let it go. At least Abby's smiling.

The dark-skinned teen looked at her with a knowing gleam in her eyes, and Rachel suddenly had the feeling, she is getting backed into a corner.

"Speaking of the blond prince charming in training," Abby started with too much glee for Rachel's taste "What happened yesterday after you...khm... politely excused yourselves?"

Rachel arched her eyebrow, leaning to her bedframe.

"You mean after you practically threatened him, promising the death penalty if he does not behave?"

"Yeah, after that" Abby answered in a heartbeat.

Rachel's face gave place to a dreamy expression, which Abby found odd, and reassuring at the same time. Odd, because this was somewhat oldish-newish. She did not see it since Numbuh 274 left their ranks to go undercover. Reassuring, because at least Rachel is happy, and if Rachel and Chad managed to find each other – despite Abby still thinking, that the circumstances are not the most stellar of all – maybe she and Maurice have at least a microscopic chance to navigate their small little ship to Zero knows what direction.

"We walked home, and he waited until I got into the house," Rachel said with a light blush "but on the way home though... We encountered a fishy figure"

Abby tried to plaster a curious expression on herself as if she would hear the story for the first time.

„What do you mean fishy?"

Rachel just shrugged.

„Someone tall, skinny... had an afro or just an abnormally large head for his body"

Abby's throat went dry.

„You could get this much? Did you see him? How do you know it's a _him_?"

„It's either a he, or a very, very skinny she," Rachel said, stirring her lemonade with the straw „I could sense someone was around, and I felt Chad tense up, so tried to peek around. After that, I spotted him. But he was gone after Chad and I... ehm... you know..."

„Said goodbye?" Abby drawled, throughout enjoying how Rachel went beet red in an instant. As the former Supreme Leader hid her face in a pillow, she laughed out loud for the first time since she arrived.

Mrs. McKenzie chose this moment to enter the room.

„You girls seem to have fun" she smiled.

„Just roasting yo girl, Mrs. M," Abigail said, desperately trying to control her laughter. Rachel shot her an annoyed glare.

Mrs. McKenzie's eyes gleamed with happiness, shaking her head.

„Why have enemies, when you have Abby near you?" she looked at her daughter, who nodded with a grave expression

Rachel sighed, turning to Mrs. McKenzie with softer eyes.

„Thanks for the drinks, Mom. Could you find the..."

„...spaghetti in the fridge? Already ate it, I just wanted to give my compliments to my little chef. But you girls seem busy. I don't want to intrude."

„Nah, 's okay" Abby shrugged „Hey, Mrs. M.?"

„Hm?" the blonde woman turned to her.

„Can I borrow Rachel for a bit? She will be home super quick, I promise."

Mrs. McKenzie was rarely at home so she tried to use every moment she could spend with her children, but one look at Abby's face made her simply nod.

„Just make sure to avoid trouble," she said and left the room.

Rachel had a funny feeling regarding that last sentence. Why wouldn't they avoid it? But Abby grabbed her hand to have her attention.

„The boys are having practice in an hour. Could you come with me? Not all the way, just so..."

„You won't get cold feet?" Rachel giggled.

Abby just muttered something about best friends being the best enemies, and nodded, hiding her expression behind the shadow of her baseball cap. Rachel got up from the floor to get ready to go outside.

As much as she wanted to see Chad, Rachel made the decision to separate from Abby before they reached the football court. The blonde girl knew, her tough best friend needed a few minutes to get actually tough, and there were only so many „calm down"-s and „it will be fine"-s she could supply Abby with.

After they said their goodbyes she headed home with determined steps. She just put in her earbuds and was about to press play on her music player, when she got that eerie gut feeling, that she was being watched. Again. Just like yesterday evening, she subtly looked around but saw no one. She was on edge. Rachel did as if she would press the play button on the player, and put her earbuds in while looking around using all her senses.

As the blonde was walking, her hands in the jacket pocket felt out the small pepper spray bottle on her keychain, just in case, and took an abrupt left turn where she was supposed to go right. The zigzagging continued on until she got to a busier sidewalk, and used the crowd to blend in. On the next corner, she jumped behind a stone staircase and waited for anything suspicious.

Soon enough a boy with sun-blond hair and a blue school uniform came by apparently searching for someone. He was around her age, although Rachel could not determine it fully. Her possible stalker tried to appear idle, just looking around. He bumped into a taller guy with brown hair, and they seemed to search for something together, and Rachel feared, that it was not some ** _thing_** but some ** _one_**. Her.

She crouched down, and fled to the mass of people, using them as an escape route. The blonde girl turned right the next corner, and as soon as she was certain that she had lost her two stalkers, made a mad dash back to the football court. There was no way she will go anywhere alone...

Abby felt a huge lump in her throat as she approached the field. Her hands were cold in her pockets, her heartbeat altered between overworking itself and stopping completely.

 _How do you even start such a conversation? Hey, I know our stuff is not more than a few hours old, but here is the thing..._ – she thought, dryly chuckling to herself.

But the bleachers were getting crazy close by the second, and Abby found herself leaning against them for support while she waited for the boys to emerge from the locker rooms. She knew a few of them through the TN and some from her classes or school. They greeted her with a nod or a hello and went on their ways to warm up. Last to get out to the open were Chad and Maurice, seemingly in deep conversation about tactics and moves to practice, but as the blond boy noticed her, stopped Mau and motioned in her direction.

The captain stepped away from Maurice, and Abigail was astounded how he could reverse the situation from yesterday, sending a glare in her direction that said: break his heart, and I swear to Zero, you'll have an enemy for life.

„Fifteen minutes," he said to her simply, and Abby nodded.

She saw as Maurice bit the inside of his cheek, shifting his weight from one foot to another. She tried to ease both of their discomforts by taking his hand and leading him away from prying eyes (not to mention she could feel the daggers Chad sent her direction, and that did nothing to ease up her stress).

„Hey sweets, missed me already?" Maurice mustered a half smile, leaning against the wall, but after years of knowing him, Abby saw the nervousness under his cool attitude, and could not blame him.

„I..." she started, but could not continue, as her throat went dry. She swallowed, and decided to just blurt out the first thing she wanted to tell him „Cree knows, that we kissed last night"

To her surprise, the boy just shrugged.

„I know," he said, letting a small disbelieving and probably relieved laugh slip out „A lot of people saw us last night, it was bound to happen eventually." his expression turned serious „Is this why you came here? You had a fight?"

„I wouldn't call it a fight" Abby shrugged „I can't remember the last time her shit affected me, but she said something, that just hit the wrong spot, and Rachel said it would be easier if I talked to you, but I can't decide how to say it, because you are you, and I am just me, and this is probably too soon, and you will think I am crazy or something..."

„Whoa, sweets, slow down" Maurice chuckled. He stroked Abby's face, and she leaned into his touch.

 _Then I guess she's not leaving me, that is at least a small victory for me_ – he thought.

„And what does Rachel have to do with Cree's word vomit?" he asked.

Abby took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. She looked into Maurice's eyes and tried to form the most embarrassing sentence of her teenage life so far.

„Cree said, I have no clue what and how to do to make you... happy... well uh... _physically,_ because I am too young to... you know..." she was positive, that her face was ablaze with shame, and averted her gaze.

At first, Maurice had no clue what she was talking about.

Then the lightbulb turned on.

Oh.

 **Oh.**

That.

Cree hit her with _**that**_.

Maurice did not know how to react. Laughing, breaking something and even crying out in a rage was all in the mix, spiced with some level of self-hate and shame, but he tried to get his emotions under control for Abby's sake. It must have taken a lot of courage to tell him this. To trust him with her insecurities, and he tried to repay trust with trust, not psychotic laughing.

He sat down on a bench and motioned Abby to sit next to him. After she did he turned to her, grabbing her hand in the process.

„Look, Abbs, I will tell you something, that only Chad knows, okay?"

Abby just nodded.

„My first experience with sex was... well let's just say, not that great..." he said, but even he could hear how awful this euphemism sounded „If you want to leave the sugarcoat, it was always a mission, nothing more. The use of... well... _myself_ was a task to complete, I used it as a tool to get intel. It went to the point, where each occasion where I had to do it, ended with self-loathing and a bunch of other stuff I am currently processing through."

It was strange to say it out loud to another person, other than his best friend. Each word tore into him just like when he told this to Chad, but seeing Abby's face, her compassion made it a lot easier. She just sat there in silence. Too much silence...

„Don't get me wrong, you are beautiful" he tried to backpedal as Abby did not say a word „But being intimate with you is something I want after you are hundred percent sure in yourself, AND I worked through my shit. Otherwise, it would be unfair to you to..."

He could not end his thoughts, because he felt Abby shift and soon the girl closed her arms around his neck, pressing herself in his embrace, and he hid his face in the crook of Abby's neck. Maurice felt his soul losing a bit from its weights. Some of the negative emotions left his body with his shuddering exhale.

„Just promise me one thing," he said in a low voice.

„What?" Abby's question was muffled by his T-Shirt.

„That Rachel will get a box of her favorite chocolate for reassuring you" Maurice grinned.

Abby felt the tension clear somewhat as she laughed, letting the atmosphere heal her, and hoping that her reaction will damp down the fresh wound Maurice ripped the band-aid off of with his confession.

They stood up and walked to the stairs that led to the field.

„Wanna watch me?" Maurice asked, wiggling his eyebrows He already slipped back into his old confident self. Abby mused if it was some kind of self-defense or healing mechanism.

She rolled her eyes playfully acting if it would be a tough decision to make.

„I don't know, maybe this gurl ain't no wanna watch you show off" she mocked him „But just this once I'm gonna treat myself, and stay"

Mau kissed her on her temple and jogged to his teammates to get into the warm-up session.

Abby just got comfortable on the railing when her cell phone rang, and Rachel's name flashed on it.

„Eyyo, my gurl guess what..." she started, but her friend just cut in.

„Someone's following me. I managed to lose them, but I don't want to be alone, please come to the entrance!" Rachel rushed out.

Abby sneaked a glance at the team in the warm-up and contemplated her options. There were about fifteen boys, five of them were TN agents, plus their two undercovers. The Ninjas would have definitely recognized Rachel if she happened to get there, but Abby could not leave her in danger.

"Okay, tell me where you are, I am coming for you," she said, already taking her cap and jacket off. Abby thought, that maybe, just maybe it will be enough to cover Rachel's face and hide her clothes.

„I'm at the main entrance, already on the ground floor"

Abigail looked at Chad and Maurice, and signaled them, that she will be back shortly. The braided teen turned on her heels and zipped to meet up with her friend.


	10. Chapter 10

**10\. The past finds you**

Abby arrived at the entrance to see a distraught Rachel trying very hard to press herself to a wall; in an effort to see the street and stay hidden from plain sight at the same time. Abigail was worried, that Rachel's spy instincts are going to undo the decommissioning then and there, as her best friend's expression was one of concentration and readiness to simply cut down whoever is to come through the main doors.

She snapped her fingers to gain her attention, and Rachel's brown eyes reflected relief. She ran to Abigail, who immediately took her baseball cap and lent it to Rachel. The blonde girl tucked away her traitor blonde locks under it.

„I'm sorry I barged in, I know, it's awkward" Rachel started „but I didn't know just what to do, who to call..."

„It's okay gurl," Abby hugged her, and led her up the stairs „You're safe."

They agreed not to stress the boys. Abby thanked whatever deity there is, as Rachel did not ask any further questions, just went with her plan. The girls went back to the bleachers, and Rach nested herself next to Abby, trying to appear smaller, doing as if she wasn't even there.

The training was pretty much uneventful. Aside from a few rough tackles and boyish boasting, the girls could almost find the reason why the men in their lives found amusement in football, but as Maurice was flatted out, even Abby gave up, voicing her concerns about the number and function of Mau's brain cells. This quip caused Rachel to at least giggle for the first time since she sat with her best friend.

The sun was setting as the boys were done with training. Maurice wanted to meet with Abby as soon as possible. Chad agreed to meet up with her, asking who and why was with the braided teen (given the fact, that she should not have been there in the first place), and he was floored when he met with Rachel's brown eyes.

"Is everyone gone now?" Abby asked instead of greeting them. Maurice just nodded, and Rachel visibly relaxed, inching closer to Chad. The subtle movement caused a little flutter in the boy's stomach, and he felt a bit braver to put his hand on her hip.

"Good," the dark-skinned teen said, still looking around.

"What's going on?" Chad asked, hands tightening a bit around Rachel.

"I was followed" the blonde girl rushed out.

The boys looked at each other than at Abby.

"By who?" Maurice asked.

Their minds turned into field-operative mode in an instant, gauging Rachel's answer.

"Two guys, my age. One blond, same height, blue eyes, and a taller one, brown, straight hair, a bit langly, and uncoordinated." she rushed out.

 _Wait, how could I possibly get this info so correctly?!_ \- the blonde girl thought to herself, but the sudden dark expression on Chad's face made her release this thought, making place to another.

"You know who they were?" she asked.

Maurice looked at Chad, and the two seemed to have a silent conversation.

"Regardless, I'm taking Rachel home," Abby said.

"Is it okay just to leave you two?" Maurice started to voice his concern, but one flash of irritation from his girlfriend (he still needed to taste this sweet word in his mouth) made him backtrack in an instant "Look, I know you're tough and all, but still..."

"I'll take Rach home," Chad said, "We live near each other anyway."

"Won't that be a problem, if..." Abby said, but Chad just shrugged.

"I know my ways, besides, we'll just use my bike. Easier, faster."

Before they headed out, Chad called Maurice away from the girls a bit and told him about his visit to Hoagie. The dreadlocked teen just looked at him if he had grown a second head.

"You hacked into the TND Database?! You know, what could that mean?!"

"Court Marshal, I know, but there IS something in the background and I need to know what that is. Hoagie promised me to get started on it, but I cannot get the intel. Could you get it for me?"

Maurice sighed in defeat.

"not me, but Abby can. They were on... good terms when they were at the KND"

Chad knew, that to Maurice this was like swallowing barbed wire – Hoagie tried to have a shot with Abby, but the girl let him down gently – but at least his best friend accepted Hoagie's professional help, even if the whiz-kid had no idea what he was doing.

They parted ways. Chad and Rachel zoomed away, leaving Maurice and Abby alone on the street.

They took a turn, and Maurice took his first steps to the bus stop, Abby following behind.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"To Hoagie's" Maurice tried to act as if it wasn't the biggest pain in his ass right now, and he failed miserably.

Abby grabbed his arm, raised her brow questioningly.

"Why?"

Maurice tried to watch his expressions as he told Abby what Chad did behind their backs.

"I'm going to kill him" she summarised as soon as Mau ended his retelling.

"I'm pretty sure he can get himself killed just as easily as you would do it sweets. However, you must admit, that these two incidents can be linked to each other. Creepy figure in the night, creepy figures at daylight..."

"Like you don't know who they are" Abby shot back.

"One reason more to find out what Infinity is hiding from us, and why"

The bus came, and they scurried to secure a place relatively away from anyone else. The two of them cuddled close in their seats, partly to secure some privacy for their conversation, and partly because it just felt _**right**_.

"You think that Infinity won't notice?" she asked.

"Oh, he will. I just hope it'll be too late, and the intel 'll be in our hands by then."

"That's a lotta maybe-s in one sentence, boi," Abby said, wrinkling her eyebrows.

"Yeah, but what else can we do?" Maurice shrugged "It's not like Infinity would want to share any of his precious li'l secrets. Besides, I don't trust anyone in the Teen Ninjas, or the TND apart from you and my dude of course"

Abby pondered their options. Two of their childhood enemies have surfaced again and were after Rachel. And no doubt, if those two shady figures were on the scene, their little family gang was not far behind either. This made no sense at all. Teenagers were those, who work together with Father, not to mention Rachel was the epitome of a well mannered, well-behaved, rule-abiding teenager. Not like the active TND agents, who are normally in the crosshairs, when it came to Adults.

What other thing does Rachel have, that makes her _this_ valuable? Why risk kidnapping or assaulting her in broad daylight? None of this was logical in any way.

The bus stopped, and Abby risked taking Maurice's hand as they walked along the street. The boy just smiled at her, and squeezed her hand reassuringly, taking the lead to the Gilligan household.

Maurice was still a bit weary on visiting Hoagie. Considering the younger boy's ever so present crush on Abby he did not count with a high success rate in getting the information they needed. Of course, this was business and all, but if he wanted to be totally honest with himself, if the roles were reversed, he sure as hell would give Hoagie at least a hard time before he complied. Childish? Yes. But the tech whiz dude was no soldier anymore, just a boy, who was turned down for another dude. The same dude, who is asking for his help at the moment. Who wouldn't bask in this situation?

As he was musing, they arrived at Hoagie's, and Abby knocked on the door. Mrs. Gilligan's bigger frame appeared at the entrance, and she immediately broke into a wide grin looking at the girl.

"Abby, my dear, it is always so good to see you!" the woman said, engulfing his girlfriend into a hug.

"He-hello, Mrs. G" Abby stuttered under the weight "It's nice to see you"

The woman's cheerful smile faltered a bit, as she looked at Maurice, and the boy felt like he was under a microscope being examined.

"I don't think I've seen you around, young man," she said, extending her hand to him.

Maurice grabbed it in a polite handshake.

"I'm sorry ma'am, my name is Maurice, I'm..." Maurice looked at Abby questioningly.

"...he's my boyfriend." the girl closed her hand around Mau's unoccupied one.

Mrs. Gilligan's smile returned, although there was some bitter tone in it, which confirmed Maurice's suspicion about Hoagie's still lingering feelings towards Abby. He was so not ready for teen drama at the brink of a total apocalypse...

"You came to see Hoagie?" Mrs. Gilligan asked as she ushered the two new guests inside.

Abby nodded, thanked the woman for pointing to the direction of her friend's room, and the two teens knocked on the same door Chad did so only hours ago.

"Ayyo, Hoagie!" Abby said aloud, and in a minute the whiz kid appeared, slight pinkness coloring his cheeks. As soon as he saw Maurice however, it was gone in an instant.

 _And so it begins..._ \- Maurice thought.

"Hey Abbs" Hoagie greeted her "How can I help you and your... _friend_?"

Alone that last word contained so much masked jealousy, that Mau just wanted to bang his head into the wall. Eventually, he thought about the possibility, that any head will do, and he should try to do it with Hoagie's instead. This was no time for things like this!

Then again, Hoagie has no idea why this was so important, so he tried to cut him some slack, allowing the younger teen to flex about the situation a bit.

"Chad left you his laptop this afternoon," Mau said "We're here to collect it"

Hoagie's face scrunched up with tension, and Maurice was glad, that whatever he found out was worthy of getting over his petty shit. That meant it was either really good, or they are in deeper goo than they originally thought.

Rachel got off Chad's bike at their driveway.

They walked up to her front door, both silently thinking. She did not feel traumatized by the events per se, and she found it really odd. Shouldn't she at least be a little bit more freaked out? Chad walked beside her, not saying a word, and he was silent through their whole ride home.

"Hey..." she started, to which the boy looked at her silently, eyes still appearing to be lost in thought.

"Hm?" he managed to say out loud.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked bluntly, wanting to get it over with.

Chad wrinkled his eyebrows in confusion.

"Why would I be?"

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"You didn't talk to me before we headed home, you appear to be so far away from your body as one can be, plus if looks could kill that poor woman in an SUV at the red light would be a murder victim by now..."

The boy could not stop himself from letting out a small chuckle. He took Rachel's hand, pressing a kiss on her knuckles.

"I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at the situation you were in, and that I wasn't there to help you"

"You couldn't have known, what was happening," she said, somewhat relieved, that there was no issue with her going to his practice.

 _I could have_ \- Chad thought.

This was the exact reason he was so mad at the world right now. As a TND agent, he should have known about the Delightful's every move in every second, they have a spy in Father's house just for these exact moments. No one said that the hellbound group was targeting any former Supreme Leaders, especially Rachel for all people. Why her? Why has no one increased her security? Infinity had to know about this, yet he didn't do anything...

"Still..." he clicked his tongue "But I'm glad you chose to come to us," he said, lacing their fingers.

"It strokes your ego?" Rachel teased.

Chad snaked his arms around her waist. He was using her as a distraction from his anger about the situation, and damn, it was working. She leaned into him.

"Well, it just might" he murmured, kissing her temple.

"I take that as a yes" she managed to whisper before their mouth met in a soft kiss.

Chad took pride in his initiating abilities, but Rachel managed to surprise him yet again, as she rose to her tiptoes, leaning into him more. He could barely catch the soft groat escaping him, but Rachel's giggle gave him away. Her hands played with his hair on the back of his head, that made goosebumps spread from the nape of his neck. He hugged Rachel's waist close, turning Rachel's back to the wall, still kissing.

The front door opened, and someone cleared her throat, making them break their kiss. Chad thought his life came to an end as Mrs. McKenzie looked at them with amusement.

 _ **Shit.**_

"Honey, it's getting dark," the woman said without an ounce of annoyance or surprise. It was more like the tone in which someone would look through the window into the rain, and commenting on the weather.

The redness of Rachel's cheeks must have been cute but at the moment, Chad was preoccupied with not being outed right then and there.

The first logical question after their introduction would be why Rachel introduced her childhood friend to her mother _**again**_ when she already knew him, and why was he absent from Rachel's life in the last four-five years, when they live on the same street...

"Uh... uhm... mom, hey, let me ah... this is..." Rachel stuttered, but Chad took charge extending his hand to Mrs. McKenzie.

"Chad Dickson, Mrs. McKenzie."

"I know who you are, young man." the woman's expression was unreadable, as they shook hands "Your house is down the street, not so far."

No confusion was evident, and Chad tried to understand, why she did not ask anything regarding his and Rachel's former friendship and childhood playtimes.

"Ah... yes..."

 _Way to go, Chaddie, you word-wizard you..._ \- he thought, mentally slapping his forehead.

"Mom, Chad wanted to walk me home..." Rachel started.

That made Mrs. McKenzie chuckle with amusement.

"I see that," she said "Now that he did such a good job at it, why don't you say goodbye to each other? I'll be watching TV in the living room _**really**_ loud..."

The door closed, and Rachel buried her face into her hands, stifling an embarrassed groan.

"I am so-so-so sorry!" she squeaked "This was awkward as hell!"

"Could have been worse" Chad produced a somewhat convincing grin, masking his utter confusion about Mrs. McKenzie's reaction "I mean she could've just cuss me out and banish me forever for even touching you, so..."

"No she would never, I mean, she didn't say anything about Nigel either, and he wasn't her favorite person..." her hands flew to her mouth, eyes round in embarrassment "Forget I've ever said that please"

"Uh-uh" Chad grinned, happy for his small triumph over the KND's Shining Star.

Rachel's face scrunched in mock-irritation.

"I think I've stroked your pride enough for today to let you go on your merry way," she said.

The boy just rolled his eyes, kissed her goodbye and waited until Rachel was gone behind her front door. As soon as she went inside he rushed back to his bike, strapped on the helmet then rushed to Maurice's place to share everything with his best friend.

Maurice prided himself because of his chill and laid back attitude, but his nerves were pulled tight with anticipation. As they got into Hoagie's room the tech whiz made sure to close the doors and pull the curtains, so no one could see them, but Mau knew very well, that it was almost useless, if the radio signals are not jammed. He quickly pressed a small device hidden in his wristband which did just that and looked expectantly to Hoagie.

"Well, could you get the extra repairs done?" Maurice asked, trying not to sound as impatient as he felt.

"You know about whatever this is?" Hoagie retorted, looking at Abby "And you also brought her into it?"

"Into what?" she asked, looking at Maurice, who seemed equally as lost as her.

"I don't know, what your two 'friends' are up to Abbs, but the thing is, I didn't ask enough for it from Chad Jock Dickson."

Abby and Maurice looked at each other then back to Hoagie.

"You could crack the system just in four hours?" Maurice asked disbelief evident on his face.

This took Hoagie by surprise, made him forget his anger.

"Cracking it took me like forty-five MINUTES. Lousy security, really. But there were folders and case numbers, all marked, all in numerical order, each with its own encryption. It took the rest of the time to crack those, copy the contents and hide my digging. And this" he took a pendrive from his desk, dangling in front of Maurice's face "Contains everything you need."

Maurice wanted to take it away, but the younger boy snatched it from him with a quick motion.

 _I don't have time for this!_ \- Mau screamed mentally.

"Thank you for your help" he managed to press out of himself, reaching for the device again, only to see as Hoagie hides it in his pocket.

"Nothing to thank, literally. I won't give this to you, or to anyone for that matter. Maybe to the police, when I report you two for spying and stealing personal data"

 _What?! No no no no no!_ \- Maurice thought frantically, looking pleadingly at Abigail for help. She seemed also to be in a panic at this turn of events.

"Hoags, please, don't do it!" she said somewhat calmer, fighting her rising blood pressure "It wouldn't end well ya know, it wouldn't."

"There were thousands of folders with unique IDs, and individual encryptions, don't tell me, that your business is not shady as hell!" Hoagie said "I've come to accept stuff like this from them" he gestured to Maurice, who felt personally offended by the remark "But not from you, Abby!"

The girl looked also a bit baffled by this outburst but recovered quickly.

"You need to trust me when I say, that it's not a good idea. Trust me, please!" she said calmly "The less you know, the more honest can you be when you say you have no clue, what this is.

"Yeah, well this doesn't help your case, Abbs!" the IT-teen scoffed.

Abby contemplated digging a hole for Chad somewhere in the Nevada desert, where she could bury him alive. How could he come up with such a stupid idea, and go through with it without even consulting with them first?!

"Okay, let's do it this way" Maurice stood in front of Hoagie.

There was not so much height difference between them, but Mau managed to look somewhat threatening and made Hoagie step one back.

"You either give the pendrive and the PDA to me now, or I take it by force. Your choice. But believe me when I say that if you tell anyone, and I do mean anyone about this, whatever deal you had with Dickson will be over. Not only that, but I will personally make sure, it'll be worse than it was before. I appreciate your concern regarding our safety but trust us when we say, that going to the police or anyone else for that matter is the worst choice in the history of choices, ever. And, just to make it easier for you, Chad sends this in addition"

Maurice took out 300$ from his pocket, slapping the money in Hoagie's hand.

"Bribery?" the younger teen looked at his opponent in disbelief.

"Call it a discretion fee" Maurice shrugged.

Abby saw that Hoagie wanted to say more on the matter, but decided against it. He took the money, got the PDA from his desk, together with the pendrive full with data. But before he gave it to Maurice he retracted his hand once more.

"The only reason why I'm agreeing to this," he said "...is her" he nodded towards Abigail "But if I found out, that she got hurt, or worse because of the stuff that's on here, I don't care how many friends you have, I'll end you"

Later, as they walked to the bus stop, "armed" with the tech, both thanking all the deities they knew for their luck and success, Maurice risked to talk.

"Although the guy's a li'l shit, I gotta hand it to him, he has iron balls..."


End file.
